Moonlight Magic
by FieryWolfDrilitin
Summary: Will Hermione and Ron admit their feelings for each other? Love and magic at the Burrow. The Trio returns to HogWarts for 6th year.1st ever ff.HGRW Chapter 33!up!
1. Realization

Moonlight Magic  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the characters either J.K.Rowling does. I own only the plot.  
Chapter 1 Realization  
Hermione was lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had gotten this habit from Ron. Hermione had been thinking about him a lot lately. Hermione knew she loves Ron, but is too scared to let him know. Hermione had change a lot over the two weeks into summer break. She looked womanlier; she had the curves and perfect hips. She had the same bushy almond colored hair, and those sparkling, chocolate eyes.  
  
I know he doesn't like me, thought Hermione. He could never like me as more than a friend. I'm just a little-miss-know-it-all bookworm.  
  
Right then Midnight, Hermione's owl flew into her room with two letters. The letters were from Ron and Harry.  
  
Hey Hermione,  
  
What's been going on with you? Its great Living with Sirius! I'm so happy to be away from the Dursleys! Have you talked to Ron? Well I've got to go.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Harry  
  
Hey Mione!  
  
What's up? Nothing much going on here. Mum, Bought one of those birds called a parrot. I swear I'll Kill that bird! It never shuts up! Mum and dad said you And Harry could come spend the rest of the summer here At the Burrow with us. If you can we can pick you up at 10:00 AM On Tuesday. Hope you can come!!  
  
Love,  
  
Ron P.S Ginny says hi!  
  
He said "love"! Did he mean it? But, no he couldn't have meant it. I really hope Mom and dad say I can go. I really miss Ron. I miss his deep, midnight blue eyes, which I could just fall into. I wonder if he's changed any. Has Harry changed? I love the way Ron can be such a prat, but then turns around and can be such a sweetheart.  
  
Ron at the same moment as Hermione was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling. Ron of course was thinking of Hermione.  
  
Hermione would never like me as more than a friend, thought Ron. She is so beautiful and smart! Hermione would never go out with a lowlife like me. But she does always sign her letters "love", Mione. Maybe she does like me. But no, I'm poor and defiantly not the famous Harry Potter, I'm just a sidekick. Mione is the only thing that is just mine. Well not yet. Hopefully I'll stop being a chickenshit, and tell her my feelings for her. I just don't want my heart to get broken; I don't think I could handle it.  
  
I should write Harry and Ron Back. (Hermione's P.O.V)  
Hey Harry,  
  
How are you? I'm fine. Nothing's been going on here. That's great about the living arrangements with Sirius! I bet it's a great improvement over the Dursleys! Are you going to Ron's house? Hope to see you there!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Hermione  
  
Now to Ron's letter this was going to be hard.  
  
Hey Ron,  
  
What's up? Uh! Parrots can be so annoying! I know How you feel. I would love to come to the Burrow to spend the summer with you! Let me just ask my parents. I'm defiantly sure they Will say yes. Do you know if Harry's coming? Can't wait to see you! Say hi to Ginny for me! Love,  
  
Mione  
  
Did that even sound right. Hmm, maybe I should redue that letter. Nah I'll just send it.  
  
Tuesday had come really fast for Hermione. Hermione had accidentally slept in till 9:00 AM. She needed a whole hour and 30 minutes to get herself beautiful for Ron. Well 30 minutes were gone.  
  
Uh! He's just my friend! How could I like him like that! Oh! But I do! But if he knew, he probably would be disgusted and would hate me!  
  
Hermione decided to wear a red, v-neck tank, jean shorts, and a pair of flip-flops. She had put a little bit of eye shadow on to bring out her eyes, blush, and a little touch of lipstick. Soon it was 10:00 AM. Hermione then heard a knock on the front door and heard her mother's voice.  
  
"Oh hello Mrs. Weasley! It's a pleasure to see you my dear! "Then they embraced in a big hug. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger had become great friends over 4th year. Hermione then came down the stairs with her trunk and midnight's cage. " Hello Mrs. Weasley". "Hello Hermione, dear". While giving her a hug. " Ron and Ginny are out in the car, if you want to go put your stuff in the trunk and to go see Ron." " Well love you Mom, tell Dad that I love him". Hermione then, gave her mom a hug and a kiss before she exited out the front door. Ron was outside the car with his back propped against it. Wow, Mione sure had changed! And for the better too! She had defiantly become womanlier, thought Ron, who had drool coming out his mouth.  
  
Wow! Hermione thought. Ron sure does look Hot! Boy, had he changed! Ron's hair was still red, but he now spiked it. He was no longer lanky. Ron must have been working out, cause you could see muscles through his white shirt. Is it just me or is Ron drooling? Is that a good thing? Is he drooling because of me?  
  
Ron by the way was wearing a tight, white t-shirt, and khakis shorts. "Hey Ron" Hermione said with a slight blush when she said "Ron". "Hey Mione," I felt like he was really calling me his own, Hermione thought. Hermione then giggled. " What are you giggling about?" Ron asked. " You are drooling", laughed Hermione. Ron then blushed at this. Was Hermione just blushing?" thought Ron. Hermione looked in the window of the Ford Anglia and saw Ginny in the car. She waved and said hi. Just then Mrs.Weasley came out and told them to get into the car because it was time to go. Mrs. Granger stood in the doorway waving as the Ford Anglia sped off into the sky to the Burrow. The whole way to the Burrow, Hermione was lost in thought. 


	2. The Burrow

Thank you so much grlEgrlE!!!!! It means a lot to me. Here's chapter 2, hope you like it. You were the first person to review! Thanks so very much!!!!!!! Can you tell other people about my story? I would like to see what people think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Characters or the story just the plot  
Chapter 2 The Burrow  
  
45 minutes later they arrived at the burrow.  
  
" Ron have you heard from Harry?" "Yeah he'll be here next week. He wanted to spend some time with Sirius." " So its just me, you and Ginny", said Hermione. "Well no, its just me and you. Ginny has her old friend Maddie over." " Oh ok. So then where will I be sleeping?' That's right you usually sleep in Ginny's room, let me go ask Mum".  
  
Mrs. Weasley was in the Kitchen preparing for lunch. In the sink was a brush magically cleaning the dishes.  
  
" Hey Mum, where is Hermione going to sleep?" asked Ron. "Why of course! Thank you for reminding me dear! Well Maddie is sleeping in Ginny's room, Hermione you will have to sleep in Ron's room." " But where will I sleep?"  
  
" In your room"  
  
Ron's eyes nearly fell right out of their sockets. " Oh, no! Thought Ron. My Room. This is great! (said in a sarcastic tone) my mom puts my best friend who's a girl in my room! What if she finds my Journal? That would be horrible! Hermione would know my secret!  
  
" Hey Ron, it looks like we'll be roommates," said Hermione with a big smile on her face. " what's wrong, don't you want me in your room?" " Yeah I do"  
  
Fred and George had just come into the kitchen with their Shooting Stars. " Oy! Its Ronnikens and his girlfriend! Hey Hermione what's up?" said Fred. " Fine, thank you." " George, Fred go away! Mione lets go". " Oh now you have a nickname for her too! You just want to take her into the garden so you can have a snogging session!" " Shut up George! " Ron Darling will you go de-gnome the garden, Hermione, would you be a dear and help him?" " Sure Mrs. Weasley. " Mom do we have too?" Ron said in a whine. " Yes don't make me hex you." Mrs. Weasley Gave Hermione a wink and said " now get your butts out into the garden". " Umm Ron, how do u de-gnome a garden?" " Easy just catch a gnome and throw them as far as you can." " But won't they eventually get back into the garden?" " Yes, and then this whole process starts again".  
  
It took them two whole hours to de-gnome the garden.  
  
" Ron, I'm going up to your room, to take a shower, call me when it's time for lunch." " Ok, Mione."  
  
While Hermione was in the Shower, Ron went back outside to play Quidditch with Fred and George. Ron had been training for try-outs to be Keeper on Gyffindor's Quidditch team. Hermione walked up the stairs to Ron's room, when something caught her eye. On one of the stairs there was a loose board. Hermione then pulled up the board and there was a book in the space! It was Ron's Journal!  
  
Should I read it? Thought Hermione. From being too tempted, she took the journal with her into the bathroom.  
  
I wonder what could be taking Hermione so long in the shower? ( Ron's P.O.V) 


	3. Hermione reads Ron's Journal

Chapter 3 Hermione reads Ron's journal  
  
After Hermione's long shower, she redid her makeup and went out to the garden to read some of Ron's journal.  
  
I know I shouldn't be reading this. I'm invading Ron's privacy. But I really need to know if he only likes me as a friend. What if he writes that he totally hates me?  
  
April 15,2003  
  
Today has been a horrible day! Mione and me got in a fight again! I hate it when we are fighting. But she is pretty when she's mad. I hope she never reads this journal! She would never like me the way I like her. I'm poor and not the Famous Harry Potter. I see the way she looks at him. Its like she adores him. I wish Mione would look at me like that. Well I've got to go; Defense Against the Dark Arts class is calling.  
  
Wow! Thought Hermione. He thinks I like Harry. No way, he is just my friend, but does he like me as more than a friend. I'll just read some more of his journal.  
  
April 15,2003  
  
Mione is still not talking to me! This is really upsetting! Why is it always my fault that her cat got hurt?! This time Crookshanks was petrified. Thank god, that cat really got on my nerves! But Mione is really upset about it though. If she knew I dared Neville to do it, She would kill me! I love her so much. I can't stand it when we fight. Fred and George if you are reading this, you better put this book down, cause I fixed a hex on this.  
  
" Uh oh~" Hermione thought. Right after that Hermione heard " Jinkly Winks" from behind her. It was Ron. He hexed Hermione without knowing it was her. Hermione lay on the ground with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
" Oh my gosh" thought Ron. She will not be happy when she wakes up All of a sudden Hermione jolted upright and grabbed a pillow. Ron's back to her so she crept up behind him and slapped him the pillow. Ron turned around and realized just what happened and picked up a pillow. With Hermione giggling and laughing, Ron gave her a brilliant smile, while raising one eyebrow up. "ooh now you are going to get it Mione" "oooo I'm so scared Ronny! Come get me snuggly wuggly bear!" Said Hermione. Ron just laughed and swung his pillow at her. Hermione got up and swung at his stomach and fell right on top of Ron. They looked right into each other's eyes. Their faces were leaning in closer and closer, when George came into the Room. "Wow! Ron and Hermione are going to kiss! Isn't this sweet!" laughed George who was snickering. Ron and Hermione quickly jumped off each other. Mrs. Weasley ran up the stairs. "Hermione, Ron what are you doing?" screamed Mrs. Weasley. As Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron and Hermione who were obviously doing nothing, she screamed at George, "George! Get your butt downstairs, and I mean now!" " Oh Mom, but they were!" screamed George. " You liar! I've had enough of your lies!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed George's ear and pulled him down the stairs and to the backyard. Then she gave him a good smack on the ass with a huge wooden paddle. " Oy!" screamed George. But that was just for show. After Mrs. Weasley let go of him, he left the backyard smiling. Mrs. Weasley then called everyone for lunch. They were going to have to eat outside for there were too many people to fit in one room in the kitchen. Hermione sat down in the seat next to Ron. As they ate a huge lunch of sandwiches, chips, green beans, Ron and Hermione were playing footsie under the table. The rest of the Weasley family acted as though they didn't know what was going on. After eating lunch Ron asked Hermione if she would like to go swimming. "Mione would you like to go swimming?" " Yeah sure just let me go get my swim suit on". Hermione ran upstairs to Ron's room to find her swim suit. Hermione then pulled out a red, Hawaiian patterned bikini out. " This is perfect", thought Hermione. Hermione changed into the bikini and let her hair out of the ponytail. She put a pair of flip-flops on, grabbed a towel and walked down to the watering hole. 


	4. Swimming with the Fishies

BlueFullMoon, grlEgrlE, KittyKid943, and PrincessKallie Thanks!!!! I appreciate your reviews! Please keep on reviewing. Also those of you who have IM and that have stated reviews I hope you don't mind that I put you on my buddy list. If you do mind please tell me and I will take you off my list. Thanks keep on reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything but the plot of the story! Everything else is J.K Rowlings!  
  
Chapter 4 Swimming with the Fishes  
Hermione walked to the watering hole and stopped. " Where's Ron?" thought Hermione. " Hey Ron are you here?" called Hermione. No answer. "Ron!" All of a sudden Ron popped up from behind the bushes and grabbed a hold of Hermione's waist from behind. " Wow," Ron thought. " Hermione looks hot!" "Ron you scared me half to death!" " Wow, Ron sure does look hot, and sexy without his shirt on! And those muscles! Is that a six-pack I see? Ron was still holding on to Hermione's waist. He then picked her up, took off her flip-flops, and threw her into the watering hole. " Ron!" Ron then jumped into the watering hole, where Hermione took his head and dunked him. (This by the way was the beginning of next week, Monday to be exact). Little did they know that Harry and Ginny were watching them from behind a couple of bushes. Yes, Harry has arrived at the Burrow. And just in time too. Harry then spoke up. " Oy! It looks like you two are really hitting it off from what I've heard and seen." " Harry!" Both Ron and Hermione exclaimed excitingly. " When did you get here, mate?" asked Ron. " Oh an hour or two ago" " Wow, Ron we must of have been having a lot of fun, if two hours has passed by." " Yeah that was a lot of fun!" said Ron a little too ecstatically. " Harry you'll have to sleep in Ron's room with me and Ron." At this Harry raised his eyebrow. Hmm. thought Harry, Ron and Hermione sharing a room like a married couple. " But there are only two beds," said Ron. " Oh well then Harry and you can sleep in one bed and I'll sleep in the other," said Hermione. " Honestly Hermione, I can't sleep in the same bed as Ron, he kicks and talks in his sleep, so why don't you share a bed with him?" " Uh what would Mrs. Weasley think? She might get the wrong impression, said Hermione who was desperately trying to think up excuses. " So what", said Harry, who at this time was thinking up an evil plan, he knew both of his friends were madly in love with each other for as long as 2nd year. " Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron just blushed. Hermione then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her frail form. Ron did the same, well sort of. " Why don't we all go into the house and wait for Ron and Hermione to change." (Ginny had said this in case you were wondering) " Good idea" said Harry. Hermione and Ron went upstairs to well Ron's room to get changed. Hermione went into the bathroom in Ron's room and Ron went to the bathroom on the level lower than his. (Now this is Harry and Ginny talking) " I wonder what is taking them so long?" I don't know. You don't think they are having a snogging session do you?" "No Harry, Well maybe, who knows" " Hey Harry, want to go play Quidditch, one-on-one?" " Yeah sure Ginny" " What position do you play?" " Chaser" " Well I guess we are going to need Ron and Hermione." " Well if we can't play Quidditch, why don't we go spy on the two love birds?" " Great idea Gin!"  
  
Ginny and Harry, slowly made their way up the stairs, leading up to Ron's room. Ron by this time had finish changing and was going to take a nice hot bath. Little did he know, someone was already in the bathtub. Ron removed his boxers and stepped into the tub, with his eyes closed. He sunk all the way to the bottom of the tub when he touched someone else's' leg! And it defiantly wasn't his! 


	5. Death Eaters

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I appreciate it! Midnight Shadow your ff is the best I've read in a really long time! Keep it up!  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN Harry Potter and Characters.  
  
Chapter 5 Death Eaters  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione who was obviously surprised. "Hermione!" "I didn't know you were already in the tub, otherwise I wouldn't haven't entered the bathroom. I think I'm just going to leave now" And out the door Ron went blushing up a storm. Even his ears were a light shade of pink. "Wow, I can't believe I did that! I had no clue she was in that tub. Oh the embarrassment! I wonder if she's thinking I did that on purpose. Oh no! What is she saw me slip off my boxers? Oh crap this is not good. (Now to Hermione's thoughts) What just went on? This is so weird! Ron took off his boxers and got into the tub with me. What was that all about? Didn't he see me in the tub? Hmm. Maybe not. Ron does have a cute ass though. This has been such a weird day! I don't think he knew I was already in the tub. I hope Fred and George don't find out about this. Ron and me would never hear the end of it. And that's just what I need. Hermione then got dressed and made her way downstairs. Ron was sitting in the kitchen at the dinning table looking horrified. " Hey Ron"  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said without looking up. "Are you ok?" "Yeah just a little embarrassed" "You shouldn't be, it's ok, and it's not like you saw anything." " That's what you think," murmured Ron under his breath. " What was that? I didn't quite catch it." " Oh nothing" Then Hermione got close up to his ear and whispered very seductively " Nice Ass".  
  
The tips of her voice made his ear tickle with pleasure and made him blush. " Hermione!" "Ron!" Mrs. Weasley then ran downstairs screaming. " Mum what is it? Is something wrong?" " D.Death E.. Eaters" " Everyone get in the car!" shouted Fred. George and Fred had to be in charge (hard to believe I know) for Mrs. Weasley was in shock. (By the way Percy is working at the Ministry, married an Asian girl, and lives in Baraga) George took control of the wheel and they took off into the sky towards the Ministry. By this Mrs. Weasley has come out of shock. " Mum why do you think death eaters came to the Burrow?" asked Ginny who obviously was confused. " Well it's obvious Lusius Malfoy was one of the death eaters. You know he hates us," said Ron. "Do you think its safe to go back to the burrow?" asked Ginny. " Let's wait a little longer." Cornelius Fudge was walking down the hall. "Cornelius! There are Death Eaters at the Burrow! They attacked us! We got out of there as fast as we could." Exclaimed Mrs.Weasley rather quickly. " Molly calm down! It will be all right! We'll send some Aurors over! Calm down, please!" "Mum do you think the Burrow is still um.. standing?" " I have no clue, Ginny dear." " Cornelius, do you think you could call Arthur down here?" W why of course Molly" Right at that moment Mr. Weasley apparated. "Oh Arthur!" Mrs.Weasley cried. " What is it Molly?" " Death Eaters attacked at the Burrow." "Oh my!" Then Cornelius spoke up. " Don't worry Arthur, we have some Aurors down at the Burrow taking care of it." " Oh that's good. Everything's under control." Hermione, Ron, and Harry were talking silently among themselves in the far corner of Cornelius's office. "You do know why the Death Eaters came to the Burrow don't you?" asked Harry. " You don't think they were there to kill you, do ya Harry?" "Maybe" "Its very likely, after all they might want to avenge you-know-who," said Hermione in a knowing tone. " What is you-know who- trying to do to Harry this time?" said Ron who was annoyed. "I have no clue, Ron" "Cornelius, " said a head in the fireplace. " Ah Ludwig, is it alright for the Weasleys to go back to the Burrow?" "Not quite, we need to fix it up a bit, it might take two-weeks give or take." "That bad eh?" "Yeah" "Well thank you Ludwig, I give you my regards." "Well got to go" Then there was a pop and Ludwig's head was gone. "Well, Arthur you and the family I guess can stay at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Oh that's quite all right, but you know that Island we own, we will probably stay there" "We own an Island?" "How come dad you never told us?" asked Ron. "There was no reason too" "Oh" "What about clothes and stuff?" "Well, Molly do you think you could go to the Burrow and get a few quick items?" And with that Mrs.Weasley disparated. "So Kids...", said Mr.Weasley who was trying to cook up some conversation. "Hermione, Ron are you two an item now? I think it's so cute!" exclaimed Mr.Weasley. "Uh.Dad..Stop" said Ron who's ears were turning bright red. "Don't be ashamed of your feelings. Be a man and tell her" "Dad please, Stop, I don't like Hermione like that." Hermione just sat in the corner, obviously embarrassed. Harry then spoke up in a whisper to Mr.Weasley. "Mr.Weasley, they do like each other, but are too scared to tell each other" "Oh ok" 


	6. Ronaldie Auxayara Island

Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND CHARACTERS. (I wish I did)  
  
Chapter 6 Ronaldie Auxayara Island  
  
Mrs. Weasley then apparated in front of them. "I'm back" "Everyone are you ready to go to our Island?" asked Mr.Weasley. "Umm, Mr.Weasley how exactly will we all get there? Some us can't disparate yet." Said Hermione. "Oh umm, Molly how will we get there?" "Oh Arthur! Sometimes you can be so clueless!" exclaimed Mrs.Weasley who threw her arms up in the air in frustration. "Why don't we ask Cornelius to borrow two Ministry cars?" said Mrs.Weasley. Then Mr.Weasley said being the clod pole that he is. "Why don't we ask Cornelius if we could borrow two Ministry cars?" "Arthur!" "What?" "You clod pole!" "What did I do?" asked a very confused Mr.Weasley. "I just said that statement right before you did, is your brain switched on?" "Hold on let me check" "Nope sorry, my switch is turned off, I'll just turn it on." "I can't believe I married you" "I know why you married me." Said Mr.Weasley. " And why is that?" asked Mrs.Weasley. "Because you can't resist me. You love me, you want to kiss me." Mr.Weasley started to sing the song. "Oh Arthur!" Mrs.Weasley said while starting to laugh. "Oh man, this is sick!" exclaimed Ron who was trying not to gag. "I think its sweet in a romantic kind of way," said Ginny. Harry and Ron just kept trying not to laugh. "Oh knock it off you two." Said Hermione who finally spoke up. Hermione kept looking over at Ron, trying to hide her emotions that were running in her veins. She desperately wanted to be in his arms just then. But she pulled back the urge. " Umm Mr. Weasley, Mrs.Weasley its getting kind of late don't you think we should be going?" said Harry. "Yes Harry dear it is getting late," said Mrs.Weasley. " I'll go ask Cornelius if it would be alright to borrow the cars," said Mr.Weasley. "Ah yes, it would be quite alright. Just make sure they are back in the garage by two o'clock PM tomorrow. " Can do Cornelius and Thanks" "Your most welcome" " Oh and by the way may I call you corny?" asked Mr.Weasley. "Why no of course not! I do believe I'm not corny! The dances I teach Show Choir I believe are brilliant not corny!" said a very outraged Minister of Magic. At this Ron Hermione, Harry and Ginny all laughed and giggled. " Oh. Well I did not need to know about the Show Choir part, but I'm deeply sorry if I offended you. I meant it as a nickname," said disturbed and upset Mr.Weasley (who was also trying very hard not to laugh). "Well kids I think its time to go, we will drive over to the docks, and then take a ferry over to the Island," said Mrs.Weasley. And with that they left a very mad Minister of Magic. "Arthur why did you ask Cornelius that?" asked Mrs.Weasley. "I didn't think he would take it too personally, like he did." And with that they got into the cars and sped off towards the docks. When they got to the docks they made their way onto the ferry. "Wow this is beautiful!" said Hermione. "Yeah the scenery is awesome!" said Ron agreeing with Hermione. Finally the ferry reached the shore of the Island. "Ah here we are," said Mr.Weasley. "Mr.Weasley what is the name of your Island?" asked Hermione. "Ronaldie Auxayara" "Is it Latin?" asked Hermione. "Well no, we just made it up. We got this island when Ron was born." "Oh wow!" "Really Dad?" asked Ron. "Yeah" They all then got off the ferry and started walking through the palm trees that stood before them. "Wow!" said Ginny. And surprisingly Ginny went right up to Harry and took his hand and looked up, then smiled. "Hermione did you just see Ginny grab Harry's hand?" asked Ron. "Yes I did, Is she sleep walking?" "I don't know maybe. What does she dream about anyway?" asked Ron who was thinking about something for mature minds only. "Oh you know to kiss Harry, strolls on beaches, sex, the regular." Hermione said sarcastically. "What was that last thing you said?!" said a shocked Ron. "Oh Ron! I was just kidding!" "I knew that!" "Yeah sure ya did." Finally they came to a clearing where a condo with a huge beach behind it. "Wow!" Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Hermione, and Ginny all said in unison. "This is awesome!" said George. "Lets go pick our rooms, Harry!" said Ginny. (They were still holding hands) "Hey Fred lets go check out the beach!" yelled George. "Are there any surf boards?" "Yeah!" "Ron, do you want to take a walk with me?" asked Hermione. "Yeah sure" (Ron's thoughts) She asked me to go on a walk! Where is this going to lead too? 


	7. A Walk to Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Characters so you can't sue me (  
  
Chapter 7 A Walk to Remember  
  
Ron and Hermione entered the forest. "What do you plan to do with your life?" "Well I would love to play Quidditch professionally and something else I want to do, but can't tell you," said Ron with a glint of undying love in his eyes. This Hermione did not see.  
  
' Why can't you tell me?" asked Hermione. Hermione was getting very curious. "Well I can't tell you now, but later I can," "I don't understand," said Hermione who was playing the part of one of the ladies in a soap opera. "You will understand later, I promise," said Ron who then took Hermione's hand.  
  
Ron continued to hold Hermione's hand as they walked down the path. This began to get Hermione thinking. Does this mean Ron likes me? What is it that he can't tell me? I thought we could tell each other anything. Maybe he wants me to be apart of his life when he's older. Hmm.this is all so confusing. I wish I could just tell him how much he means to me. And with that they fell into silence. Both just continued walking silently, thinking, and enjoying each other's company.  
  
(Now to Ginny and Harry) "What do you think of this room, Harry?" "Wow! Its huge!" exclaimed Harry. The room that Harry and Ginny were standing in was indeed huge! It had two large windows, with tan draperies of the finest silk. There was a huge queen sized bed with a tan, silk comforter. The walls were a light shade of baby blue; there was even a bathroom in the room. " Do you think this is just a regular room or the Master's suite?" asked an amazed Ginny. "I don't know why don't we go check all the room." "Good idea let's go" As it turned out that was not the Master's suite that was a regular bedroom. The Master's suite was the size of the Burrow! It was that big! "Wow!" Both Harry and Ginny exclaimed. "Uh Ginny, why don't we go back to my room?" said Harry. "Oh ok" Harry's room was a dark green with a desk in one corner. There was a walk in closet and a twin sized bed. " So why did you want to come back to your room?" asked a very curious Ginny. " To ask you something." " What is it?" " I was wondering, well over the last 5 years, you've turned into a very beautiful girl." " Yes.Harry" "I really like you a lot" " I really like you a lot too" " Can I ask Ron for permission too be your boyfriend?" asked Harry who was anxious for an answer. "Why Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend," exclaimed Ginny excitingly. Ginny and Harry then embraced each other in a big hug and Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek. " I'll be right back, I'm going to go find Ron!" said Harry excitingly.  
  
(Now to Ron and Hermione) "Thanks for coming with me on this walk, I'm really enjoying it," said Hermione. "No problem" "Hey do you want to go pick our rooms?" asked Ron. "Yeah sure" It turns out there were no more rooms left but sept for one. "I guess we'll have to share," said Ron. "It'll be fun!" exclaimed Hermione  
  
Then Harry came bounding in through the doorway. " Ron! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" exclaimed an out of breath Harry. " What is it Harry? Is something wrong?" Ron said worriedly. " Oh no, nothing's wrong! It's just something I need to ask you!." " Oh ok. What did you want to ask me?' "Can I have your permission to date Ginny?"  
  
" Harry! No!!" Ron was getting so red in the face he looked like he was going to blow up at any minute. "Ron, please reconsider I think it's really sweet that you love and protect Ginny so much, but I think Harry loves her." Said Hermione placing a hand on Ron's shoulder gently stroking it. Ron looked down at her hand and instantly softened.  
  
" You better treat her right! You do anything to hurt her, I swear I'll stick your head on a plaque on my wall," threatened Ron. " Ron I won't hurt her, I promise." Said an excited Harry. " You better not!"  
  
"Oh Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. They embraced in a tight hug. She then did the unexpected she then kissed Ron on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss, just a 20 second one. " Wow, what was that for?" said Ron surprised. " Did you enjoy it?" asked a mischievous Hermione. " Yes" " Then it was for being you Ron"  
  
Then they turned and both walked down to the kitchen. There in the kitchen were Mr. And Mrs.Weasley making dinner and talking.  
  
" Hello Ron, Hermione", said Mrs. Weasley. " Yo yo what's up?" said Mr.Weasley who was trying to act young again by trying to be cool. Keyword; TRYING.  
  
" That is what you young kids say today, right?" " Yeah sure Mr. Weasley" said Hermione who had put a hand over her mouth to control the giggling fit she was having. " Hey dad, hey Mum," said Ron. " I think we are going to go now," said Ron. ' Ok dear"  
  
Ron and Hermione then took each other's hands and walked out to the garden. There in the garden was Harry and Ginny. 


	8. Love is in the Air

Chapter 8 Love is in the Air  
  
Ginny and Harry were sitting on a bench snogging each other. They looked like they haven't even stopped to take a breath. " Harry!" exclaimed Ron. " Uh Ron."started Ginny but she never got to finish. ' Hello Hermione, hello Ron." said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ginny then looked at Ron's hand, which was grasping Hermione's. They then gave each other a look that said they are going to get married and have Ron Jr.'s kind of look. Ginny then giggled.  
  
" What?" exclaimed a furious Ron. "Oh nothing", said Ginny giggling harder. "Come on Mione lets go, somewhere else" "Uh ok," said Hermione. " Bye Ginny, Bye Harry." By this time it was getting dark, and they decided to go to bed without dinner. Ron and Hermione went to their room where they found was only one bed.  
  
" I'll take this side", said Hermione pointing to the right side. " Ok" Hermione then went into the bathroom and slipped into a pair of PJs. Her PJ's consisted of light blue shorts with the word " Angel all over them and a light blue tank top. Hermione then pulled her hair out of the ponytail and watched her hair fall and hit her shoulder blades. Ron on the other hand just slipped off his pants and took off his shirt. He sleeps in only his boxers. His boxers were black with fire flames on them. Hermione then came out of the bathroom and saw Ron standing in the middle of the room in only his boxers.  
  
" Man he looks HOT!" thought Hermione. I can't believe I'm sleeping in the same bed as that hunk! Ron then eyed Hermione. " Wow! I did not know Hermione was such a babe!" thought Ron. I wonder if she's thinking about me? Hermione then got under the covers on her side of the bed and tried going to sleep. Ron turned off the lights and then got into bed. It was hard for Ron to fall asleep.  
  
He kept on having this urge to hold Hermione. He just couldn't get to sleep. "Umm Mione are you asleep?" " No Ron. I can't sleep its really hard too", said a sleepy Hermione. " Same here" " Why can't you sleep?" asked Hermione. "Because of my dreams."  
  
" Nightmares?" "Yeah" " Are you scared or something?" asked Hermione who was about to laugh. Ron just put his head down in shame and said in a whisper " yes". " It's ok Ron. I won't tell anyone." "Ok good" " Umm, Ron would you move a little closer too me?" asked a very nervous Hermione.  
  
"Uh sure. Why though?" " There's a giant spider right behind you." " Oh my gosh! There is?" asked a nervous and scared Ron. " Yes, move over by me" Move over, Ron sure did! He almost jumped right on top of Hermione. "Riptoseptra!"yelled Hermione with her wand pointed directly at the gigantic spider. You could also hear laughter in the hallway. " Fred, George!" screamed Ron as he barged into the hallway. " What?" they both said with innocent looks on their faces. " You know what you did!" screamed Ron.  
  
Fred and George just continued down the hallway as if nothing happened. Ron who was still pretty shocked went back into the room and shut the door. " Are you ok?" asked a worried Hermione. " Yeah, Fine, just peachy." Then Hermione got closer to Ron and laid her head on his chest. Ron then started stroking her hair. They both fell asleep in this position. They slept peacefully for the rest of the night. 


	9. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and characters.  
  
Chapter 9 The Dream  
  
Harry then said goodnight to Ginny and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
He went back to his room and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
(This is Harry's dream it's long!)  
  
It was the most wonderful feeling Harry has ever experienced. He was flying through the air, feeling the wind blow by and through his entire body.  
  
The warm sun was glowing all over him and some birds were flying by singing merrily. He raced them, not knowing where too; just knowing he was having the best time of his life.  
  
As Harry was shooting ahead, he looked forward, and saw a thin line on the ground. Harry threw his hands back, getting a sudden burst of speed. He was going faster than the birds now, he could hear their voices trailing far behind him, getting further and further away.  
  
The thin line was getting closer as Harry sped up. As he got nearer to it, the sun's warmth became slightly colder, and the wind blowing much harder.  
  
Despite this, he continued on, having a huge desire to see what the line was dividing. Harry suddenly realized he was shivering, and his teeth were chattering. The wind was approaching the speed of that of a hurricane. It just kept blowing harder and harder, until Harry was unable to fight it. So he fell.  
  
He was falling, falling, faster, faster, and faster. The ground was rushing at hi, he fell through the clouds, and could just about make out the top of houses. He could see some cars too. Now, he can make out someone below him. Harry abruptly realized what was happening, and he let out a scream, anticipating the painful impact when all of a sudden he felt hands below him.  
  
Someone caught him. Harry let out a sigh of relief. The hands below him felt bony and weak; they were concealed in a long flowing black robe.  
  
Harry looked up to seethe face that went with the arms, and as soon as his eyes met the face he wished he hadn't been caught after all. It felt as though there was a brick in his stomach that suddenly moved up out of his mouth, escaping with a scream.  
  
The face belonged to Voldemort. He merely gave Harry a small grin. Harry jumped out of Voldemort's hands, and started running away. Green rays were shooting by him, and Harry recognized the green rays from the Killing Curse.  
  
He kept running, not knowing where he was going. All of a sudden, he saw someone! Two people actually, a man and a woman... They looked very familiar.  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could towards them, spells still shooting by him every second. All Harry did was try and concentrate on the people ahead of him.  
  
As soon as he got closer to them, he realized who they were... They were his parents.  
  
The woman was tall, and had red hair, and unmistakable green eyes. She was cradling a bundle of blankets in her arms... it looked like a baby. Next to her, was an even taller, skinny man with untidy black hair.  
  
What were they doing here? Weren't they... dead? All of these questions were running through Harry's mind when he suddenly remembered how he had gotten to see his parents in the first place...Voldemort!  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Harry yelled at them. But it was as if he didn't say anything or as if he didn't exist. His mom kept cradling the bundle of blankets, and his dad was just watching her.  
  
" Voldemort's here!" yelled Harry as loud as he could. " We have to go!" This time, they looked at him and Harry felt relief come over him, then he felt a hand come over his shoulder and squeeze down hard.  
  
He didn't even have to turn around to know whom it was who was holding onto him. the bony fingers gave it all away. " Give me the boy." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"You already know we won't," said Harry's dad, James. " We had an agreement," Said Lily, Harry's mom, Setting the baby the bundle down into a cradle that had just seemed to have appeared.  
  
What agreement? Harry never knew that his parents had ever made some sort of deal with Voldemort. "Yes, well. that agreement did not benefit me enough to continue it," said Voldemort.  
  
"I would rather just take the boy now." " Never," said Lily and James together. "If you will not give him to me, then I'll have to take him by force!" yelled Voldemort, brandishing his wand.  
  
Harry saw his father immediately respond by taking out his out too. But he wasn't fast enough.  
  
" Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort.  
  
The familiar green flash brightened the white oblivion around them... where had the world gone? It seemed to have all just disappeared.  
  
That was the last thing on Harry's mind though. He saw his father be hit with the Killing curse, and fall to the ground with a large thud. He was dead.  
  
"No! James!" yelled Lily.  
  
" Now give me the boy and you shall live," said Voldemort, pointing his wand right at Lily. " I shall never hand him over to you, even if it means my death!" she said. " Very well then..." said Voldemort. " Avadra Kedvara!!"  
  
The world flashed green again, and Lily collapsed to the floor, right on top of James. Voldemort walked over to the cradle the baby version of Harry was in. He gave a sickening smile, and pointed his wand right at Harry, and mumbled the killing curse.  
  
Suddenly, there was a massive explosion like none Harry had ever experienced before. It was as if a nuclear bomb went off right in front of his eyes.  
  
The entire world turned black for an instant, and Voldemort, his mom and dad were blown away. It lasted for only a second though.. And Harry was back in his white, infinite oblivion.. all alone this time.  
  
" Harry." came a voice. It was a soft, soothing voice that was barely loud enough to be heard. Harry ran towards where he thought the voice was coming from, though the world around him was appearing to be lighter.  
  
" Harry." This time the voice was slightly louder. Harry ran faster. Maybe it was his mom! Maybe she didn't die after all! The voice rang out again and again and Harry ran faster and faster, not caring that he was getting tired.  
  
" Harry!" yelled the voice. It was not soothing at all this time; it was instead very harsh and loud. The world around Harry was spinning now, with many colors. The voice was yelling at him almost every second, and the world was coming into blurry focus.  
  
Harry shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and looked around. He was in a small room. in a bed. with pajamas on. what was going on?  
  
It now came to Harry that he had been dreaming and was now back in his real life. There stood Ginny right by his bed stand looking worried.  
  
" Are you ok? You look really sick, Harry." Said Ginny. She looked like she had been standing there for quite a while, and very sleepy. " Yeah fine, what time is it? Harry asked while stretching his arms and legs.  
  
" Its 1 o'clock in the afternoon" "Wow its that late already!" " Where's Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry while thinking they were probably at the beach snogging. They are getting more in love everyday. I wonder if he's asked her yet? Those two are bound to get married.  
  
" I don't know," said Ginny. She sounded unsure." Mum and dad were worried about you" Harry just gave her a look that said oh man! " I'm really hungry, I'm going to go get some grub, and then go find the lovebirds," Harry said.  
  
Right at that moment Harry's stomach growled. Ginny just giggled at the sound. " Sounds like you are hungry" Ginny then left the room, leaving Harry to get dressed. Harry picked out a pair of khakis and a dark green shirt, and then putted them on.  
  
Harry then made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Ginny was at the kitchen counter making a sandwich. It was a ham and cheese sandwich. " Is that for me?" asked Harry, pointing to the sandwich. He was eyeing it hungrily.  
  
" Yes it is, I know you are hungry," said Ginny. Ginny is now Harry's girlfriend. She is quite proud of it too. Harry then gobbled up the sandwich. It was quite good. " Thank you for the sandwich, Ginny," said Harry who meant it. " I've got to go find Ron and Hermione, would you like to meet up later?" " Yeah, sure I would love that!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
Harry then gave her a quick kiss. And with that Harry left Ginny in the kitchen looking dazed, and went to go find the lovebirds. 


	10. Confessions of True Love Almost

Disclaimer: I still DO NOT own Harry Potter and Characters!  
  
Chapter 10 Confessions of True Love (Almost)  
  
It didn't take long for Harry to find the lovebirds. They were sitting under the big apple tree behind the tree house in the backyard behind the condo.  
  
Ron and Hermione were in deep conversation. Hermione looked very interested, but not in the conversation, But in Ron.  
  
Ron apparently seemed very happy and excited that Hermione was taking an interest in him. Harry was watching all this from afar.  
  
Wow, thought Harry. These two are really meant for each other. Harry had decided to interrupt this moment and came out of his hiding spot.  
  
" Hello you guys!" exclaimed Harry in a sort of yell. " Hello Harry! We were worried about," said Hermione. I guess she was too caught up in the mood. "Hey Mate, are you ok?" asked Ron in an annoyed yet worried tone.  
  
"Oh I'm fine," said Harry." But while I was sleeping I had a dream." "Harry everyone has dreams when they go to sleep. It's natural," said Ron who was trying hard not to laugh. " This dream, was like the one I had last year, with Voldemort in it", said Harry in a very serious tone.  
  
" Oh, sorry man, didn't realize." " It's ok." Said Harry." Can I tell you my dream now?" " Yeah sure Harry, continue," said Hermione, now getting out of her giggly mood into a more serious one.  
  
" I was flying through the air on my Firebolt, and the wind was pushing so hard, and I fell faster, faster, and faster." The dream continued on as Harry retold it. When Harry finished, Ron and Hermione just sat there with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
" Wow," was all Ron could say. " What do you make of that dream?" asked Harry. " Do you think Voldemort is stronger or even close?" Hermione then spoke up in a clear, medium tuned voice. She did though look quite nervous.  
  
" I think you should keep you eyes open and peeled Harry, he could be anywhere out there," said Hermione." Just be careful"  
  
" Well I think I interrupted something, earlier, so I'll just leave now." " Ok, cya!" exclaimed Ron. He was happy that he was going to be alone with Hermione once again. " Bye Harry," said Hermione, she too was happy to be alone with Ron again.  
  
Harry then left, thinking Ron was going to finally admit to Hermione his feelings that he has had for more than 5 years.  
  
" Were finally alone again," said Ron. He had a little twinkle in his eye. Ron was up to something. " Yes we are, Harry was acting pretty weird," " Yes I agree. I think him and Ginny have a bet placed on us."  
  
" You really think so?" asked Hermione. What bet? On what? This was all puzzling Hermione. "On us? You mean in relationship wise?" " Yeah," said Ron. Over and over again in his head he ran over how he was going to tell Hermione his feelings.  
  
Hermione then started to stare at Ron. Ron looked like he was deep in thought. Something was defiantly troubling him.  
  
" Is there something troubling you Ron?" asked Hermione. She had a look of worry on her face and there was a hint of fear in her eyes and voice.  
  
" There is something I want to tell you," said Ron looking down at his feet. His voice turned from cheerful to very serious. Ron then took Hermione's hands into his. At this gesture, Hermione knew this was serious.  
  
" Hermione, I've been holding these. feelings inside of me, I really need to tell you that." said Ron, but was interrupted before he could finish.  
  
There stood Ginny. She looked out of breath.  
  
" Did I interrupt something?" asked Ginny. " Uh yeah," said Ron. While giving her an evil glare." What's the emergency Ginny?"  
  
" Your worst enemy is here Ron!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
" Who? Malfoy?" asked Hermione. " No, Viktor Krum" said Ginny.  
  
"Oh"said Hermione, who sounded very disappointed. She would've rather have Malfoy than Krum.  
  
" I'll beat his brains in for showing up here!" yelled Ron. Ron had his fists clenched and his face was beet red.  
  
" Ron please calm down," said Hermione. She knew how Ron felt about Viktor Krum. But Hermione really wanted to know what Ron was going to tell her. She was now mad at Viktor Krum for interrupting.  
  
Mrs.Weasley's voice then rang out all over the beach. It was loud and clear.  
  
" Kids, come inside to the house!" yelled Mrs.Weasley. " We have a guest!"  
  
Ron and Hermione both looked at each other with a look of horror on their faces. Ron was pretty upset about being interrupted during a very important moment in his life, and from the look of it, so was Hermione.  
  
" Hermione could we continue this discussion in our room later?" asked Ron.  
  
" Yes Ron, I'm looking forward to it," said Hermione.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny then made their way back to the condo/ house.  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE CONTINUE WRITING REVIEWS! I NEED FFEDBACK!!! I need to know if this fanfic is any good or not? Please tell me if it sucks or even if it rocks your socks! PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	11. The Arrival of Viktor Krum

Disclaimer: I DO not own Harry Potter Characters!  
  
Chapter 11 The Arrival of Viktor Krum  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, entered the condo to find everyone already in the living room. There sitting on the couch was Viktor Krum sipping on Ice tea. If looks could kill, Viktor Krum would already be dead. Ron gave him a very deathly look.  
  
" Ron, Hermione, Viktor will be staying here on our Island with us, for the rest of the summer," said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione then put a look of horror on her face.  
  
" Hermione dear are you ok?" asked Mrs. Weasley who looked worried." you look like death warmed over." " I'm fine Mrs. Weasley."  
  
" Well everyone dinner is ready, is everyone hungry?" No one answered just nodded their heads yes. Mr. And Mrs.Weasley sat at the heads of the table. Ron and  
  
Hermione sat together. Viktor sat on the other side. All around the table there was tension in the Air.  
  
Under the table Ron and Hermione were holding hands. Both were afraid to let go. " So Viktor," said Harry. " Why are you staying here with the Weasleys?" "Vell my family was killed in an attack from you-know-who's followers." Said Viktor in a very thick Bulgarian accent. He also sounded very sad.  
  
"Sorry to hear that, Viktor" said Harry. Harry still did not trust Viktor after last year. Ron then started muttering something for only Hermione to hear. "Oh boo hoo I think I'm going to cry" muttered Ron in a sarcastic voice. "Ron, don't be so immature" muttered Hermione.  
  
"Don't tell me, you are sticking up for him?" said Ron. ""I'm not, believe me, I would rather be on your side any day" muttered Hermione.  
  
Ron then just gave her a brilliant smile that said all. " Ron, Hermione are you ok?" asked Mrs.Weasley. " You have hardly touched your dinner." " We are just fine, just a little tired" both Ron and Hermione replied at the same time. " Ok dears," said Mrs.Weasley.  
  
" Mrs.Weasley may Ron and me be excused?" asked Hermione. " Go get some rest dears" said Mrs.Weasley. Ron and Hermione then got up from the table and left the dining room. But they didn't go back to their room; they instead headed towards the beach. They sat down on the sand and held hands.  
  
Then Hermione said in a small, sweet voice " Do you want to continue our conversation that we were so rudely interrupted by Viktor Krum?"  
  
" Hermione, I have been wanting to tell you this for five years, I love you with all my heart and I always will. I want to get married to you and have your children" said Ron. His eyes told Hermione what he indeed was telling her that it was true. His eyes had pure love reflecting in them, and it was for her.  
  
" Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. " I feel the same way about you!" " You do?" asked a very puzzled Ron. "Yes! Of course! And I do want to have oodles of little red-headed Weasleys!"  
  
Ron and Hermione were both beaming with a glow of happiness. When they embraced in a kiss, they knew it was meant to be. Hermione and Ron stayed kissing quite awhile until an unexpected guest, interrupted them once again. " Umm. did I interrupt something?.. Hermninny." exclaimed Viktor.  
  
" Are you vith him?" asked Viktor. He was very shocked about this arrangement of Ronny and Hermninny. Were they an item? " Yes Viktor, I'm with Ron. I love him" said Hermione. " Is that a problem?"  
  
" But you are my girlfriend!" yelled Viktor. He was getting very angry, and fast too. " I was never your girlfriend!" yelled Hermione right back at him." I just went to one ball with you that doesn't claim me as your girlfriend!" Ron before was just standing there looking uncomfortable. But now he was glowing with pride. Viktor just stood there looking shocked.  
  
Hermione then took Ron's hand and said, " Let's go, I'm tired." They then headed back to their room. When they reached the room, they both went in and started to change into their PJ's. (Hermione changed in the bathroom, in case you were thinking otherwise.)  
  
They then met back up in the room. " Do you want to play a game of Wizard Chess?" asked Ron, who was not entirely ready to go to bed yet.  
  
"Yeah sure," said Hermione. She already knew she was going to lose. Everybody does when playing against Ron. Ron was undefeated.  
  
" Could you believe the nerve of him!" yelled Hermione. He actually thought I was his girlfriend! As if !" " I'm glad I caught you before he did," said Ron smiling. " Yes I'm glad too. I could have waited an eternity for you" said Hermione.  
  
" I can't believe he feels the same as I do" thought Hermione. The nerve of Viktor! " Ron, I give you my permission to hurt, especially punch, Viktor anytime you want."  
  
" Ok cool, can do," said Ron. Ron began to think up many, many ways to torture Viktor Krum.  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews!!!!!! Its really helpful!!!!! I think my writing has improved since I first started telling this story. Very, very weird. LOL cool. Well anyway Thanks too: BlueMoon122389 2qt4u SunshineStargirl Ice Princess BullFullMoon GrlEgrlE Princess Kallie Midnight Shadow Tephys Stray cat KittyKid943  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews! You guys are totally awesome!!!!!! PLEASE continue to REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANKS! Reminder: please REVIEW!!! 


	12. Exploration of the Island

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter and characters.  
  
Chapter 12 Exploration of the Island  
  
Harry and Ginny got up early in the morning. They wanted to explore the beautiful island. There were many things they still did not know about the island. Before Harry and Ginny left they checked on Ron and Hermione. They looked very peaceful and undisturbed. They decided to not wake them and just left. "What do you think we'll find Ginny?" asked Harry.  
  
" I have no clue." Before they left they packed a picnic basket filled with wizard's treats and lunch. Ginny and Harry kept walking until they reached a clearing.  
  
" Oh wow," said Ginny. She had a look of amazement on her face. All around them were flowers, tropical flowers mainly; on one corner there was this gigantic waterfall. " This is so beautiful!," exclaimed Ginny. " Wow," said Harry. While thinking this is the most romantic spot there could be. This could be just their spot.  
  
" Hey Ginny, lets not tell anyone about this place, ok?" asked Harry. " Ok it'll be our own romantic spot" said Ginny excitingly. She began thinking. Wow! I can't believe I'm really Harry James Potter's girlfriend! I must be dreaming.  
  
Ron and Hermione soon woke up two hours after Harry and Ginny left. " Hey sleepy head," said Hermione. "Hey" said a very sleepy Ron. " Do we have to get up now?" "No we could just go back to sleep," said Hermione. She liked the idea very much.  
  
So they decided to go back to sleep, but soon were going to be awakened again, by an unexpected person.  
  
(Now to a conversation between Mr. And Mrs.Weasley)  
  
" Arthur, dear do you think it was a good idea to let Viktor stay here?" asked Mrs.Weasley. "No Molly, why do you ask that?" " Well Hermione and Ron aren't getting along with Viktor, I think it's because of last year." " What happened last year? "Asked a very puzzled Mr.Weasley.  
  
" Well at the Yule Ball Viktor took Hermione, and Ron you know likes her, they are together now." " What do you mean together?" asked Mr.Weasley.  
  
" An item" "Oh" said Mr.Weasley. Then Molly continued. " Ron has hated Viktor ever since for stealing Hermione away at that time" said Mrs.Weasley." I think Viktor still has feelings for Hermione." " Wow, complicated isn't it?" exclaimed Mr.Weasley.  
  
" A complicated web they weave" said Mrs.Weasley." I think I'm going to go check on Ron and Hermione, I think they both are still asleep." Mrs.Weasley then made her way up the two sets of stairs to Ron's room to wake him up first. But Ron wasn't the only one she found!  
  
" Hermione! Ronald Laurence Weasley!" yelled Mrs.Weasley. She was obviously mad and shocked. "Mom!" exclaimed Ron. His ears were turning a bright shade of red, as red as his boxers. "Mrs.Weasley," said Hermione who looked down at the floor and hung her head in shame. Her cheeks had a bright tinge of pink to them.  
  
" What do you think you guys are doing in the same bed?" yelled Mrs.Weasley. " I thought you two were more responsible!" "Mom, there were no more rooms, so we had to share." said Ron.  
  
" Ron, you've could of shared with Harry!" yelled Mrs.Weasley some more. At this Ron and Hermione didn't say anything, they were both embarrassed beyond belief.  
  
" Harry, isn't this wonderful!" exclaimed Ginny. " Yes it is"  
  
They continued walking to see what else they could find such as the beautiful clearing. Soon they came to a field and there were unicorns grazing there. Their silver backs shone in the gleaming bright sunshine.  
  
" Their beautiful", said Harry. Harry was beginning to play the sensitive guy. "Do you think I should go touch them?" asked Ginny. " I did learn last year that unicorns prefer the woman's touch." Said Harry.  
  
Ginny then raced over to where the unicorns were grazing. She then hesitantly placed a hand on one of the older unicorns. (You could tell they were older because it was silver, the foals are golden colored)  
  
"There so soft," said Ginny. By this time, it was pretty late into the day.  
  
" Ginny I think we should be getting back," said Harry. He was thinking soon it would be too dark to see and to make their way home. " But can we come back tomorrow?" asked Ginny. " Yeah sure," said Harry.  
  
(Now to Ron and Hermione)  
  
"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Sleeping in the same bed!" yelled Mrs.Weasley. Mrs.Weasley was still yelling and steaming mad at Ron and Hermione. " Oh the nerve!" yelled Mrs.Weasley. "What were you thinking?!"  
  
After hearing all the commotion from downstairs Fred, George, and Mr.Weasley all made their way upstairs. They soon appeared in front of the doorway to see Mrs.Weasley running after Ron who was only in boxers with a paddle.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the bed with a very shocked, and embarrassed look on her face. Mr.Weasley then took out his wand and did something very shocking. He stunned Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Perfectos totalus!" yelled Mr.Weasley. Mrs.Weasley fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Thanks BlueMoon122389, 2qt4u, Fire phoenix, And Sunshine star girl 


	13. The Vengeance of Viktor Krum

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND CHARACTERS! I WISH I DID. BUT OH WELL!  
  
Chapter 13 The Vengeance of Krum  
  
There was a lot of commotion going on in the condo. Mainly with Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny were off exploring the Island. But what was Viktor Krum up too? No one knew where he was and nobody really cared. Where Viktor Krum was, in a cave up on the mountain somewhere on the Island.  
  
Viktor was very angry at how Hermione could just turn him down. " No one turns down Viktor Krum, not if I could help it," said Viktor to himself. He wanted revenge and to hurt Hermione. But most of all he wanted her to see the error of her mistake!  
  
" It should have been me with Hermione, not Ron!" thought Viktor. " What has he got that I don't?" " What could I do to hurt Hermione?" Viktor thought long and hard. His plan had to be perfect.  
  
The thing Hermione most loves is Ron. " I'll trap Ron, somehow, have him missing for days trapped in this cave, and then I'll torture him!" thought Viktor. Ron will be begging for mercy, that little weak thing. Hermione will come crying to my shoulder. Now to get the plan started.  
  
Viktor had sat up in that cave for the whole day thinking up ways to torture Ron. Little did he know that Harry and Ginny were exploring the Island. Harry and Ginny wanted to take a rest; they had been climbing some mountains when they heard a very familiar voice.  
  
" Harry do you hear that?" asked Ginny in a whisper to Harry. The voice sounded very familiar. Almost like. Viktor Krum's. "No not really," answered Harry. " Harry its Viktor Krum's voice! I would recognize that accent anywhere!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
" I knew Krum was up to something," said Harry. His brain started to get to thinking. They both suddenly grew quiet. And tried to listen to Viktor.  
  
"I'll trap Ron, hurt him, and show Hermione what a wuss Ron really is". "Harry, Viktor is going to try and hurt Ron!" said Ginny. This was becoming serious. Ginny had a worried look on her face that said all.  
  
" We have to do something," said Harry. Yes Harry was acting like a hero once again. "But what?" asked Ginny. "I don't know, right now," said Harry." But I'll figure out something." With that Harry and Ginny left their hiding spot from behind the bushes and went back to the condo. They did not want to be found by Krum.  
  
When they got to the Condo/house they found a furious Mrs.Weasley sitting at the table. They just let her before they did not want to be yelled at. Harry and Ginny decided to go upstairs to see what Ron and Hermione were up too.  
  
They soon found them in the upstairs bonus room sitting on the couch not talking. Something was defiantly up. "Ron, Hermione, is everything ok?" asked Harry, who was beginning to worry.  
  
" Mum, caught me and Hermione sleeping in the same bed," said Ron. Both Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. " Wow," said Harry and Ginny at the same time. They were both really shocked. How long had they been sleeping together?  
  
" Is that why mum looks so mad downstairs at the kitchen table?" asked Ginny. "Yeah I guess so, unless there is something else she is mad about." Said Ron. " Dad did hex her to stop her from continuing to chase after me with that paddle of her's ," said Ron.  
  
" Oh my gosh, Dad did?" asked Ginny. She was really trying hard to keep from bursting out laughing. "Yup," said Ron. Harry then spoke up. Hermione was still very quiet. " Ron, Hermione, we have overheard something very important that you should both know." Said Harry. "What is it Harry?" asked Hermione, who finally came out of her trance. She decided to listen if it was important.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews you guys! You are all totally awesome!!!!!!! Keep it up!!!!! Don't lose your cool! Anywayz a special thanks too: RonandHermionealltheway, Nanobear, SugaAngel86, Mione Weasley no, Harry and Ginny aren't sleeping in the same room. Viktor is sleeping in what used to be Ron and Hermione's room. Hermione is sharing with Ginny and Ron is sleeping in Harry's room. Thanks so much for the review! Please continue writing them! I appreciate it a LOT! Chapter 14 coming up really soon! By the way do you think I'm posting these chapters too fast? Should I slow down? Well anywayz please review A LOT! 


	14. Viktor Krum puts his plan into action

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND CHARACTERS!!!!! I Wish I did.  
  
Chapter 14 Viktor Krum puts his plan into action.  
  
"Ron, Viktor is really mad at you for the whole Hermione thing," said Harry, seriously. " Viktor is going to do something seriously dangerous." "We overheard Viktor talking to himself up in a cave in the mountain," said Ginny. "He's planning to hurt you Ron and in the process hurt Hermione emotionally by hurting you", said Harry.  
  
At this Hermione couldn't say anything, she was too shocked. But Ron was furious and angry. "I won't let him touch Hermione! I would rather die first!" yelled Ron. And he was serious.  
  
"Oh Ron he can't hurt you," said Hermione, who was starting to cry." I don't what I would do if I didn't have you in my life."  
  
Ron then took her in his strong, muscled arms and held her. Hermione laid her head on his strong chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart. Being in Ron's arms she felt safe, and that the world around them never existed except for her and Ron. Ron the whole time kept on whispering " Shh, it'll be alright, I'll protect you."  
  
At those words, Hermione knew everything would be all right and that he indeed would keep his word, she was safe.  
  
Harry and Ginny decided to give them some privacy and left. They decided to go to Harry's room. They then got there and sat on the bed.  
  
Harry took Ginny's face in his hands and kissed her right on the lips. The kiss was long and passionate. When the kiss ended they pulled back, both with smiles on their faces.  
  
Viktor still had not come back to the condo yet. He was determined to get his plan into action by morning. He would challenge Ron to a duel.  
  
Hermione, would have to come to support Ron, and plus Viktor wanted her there to see what a wuss Ron really was.(I disagree with this)  
  
Viktor had this all planned out even where all the traps were and how they would go off. He set it up so he was bound to win no matter what. Or so he thought.  
  
Viktor was too sure of himself. He is very vain and self-centered. This would of course lead him to his downfall. He would eventually become a supporter of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Viktor didn't know all of this right now. Viktor had evil in him, pure evil.  
  
After all he did study at Durmstrang, a school mastered in Dark Arts. What could you expect?  
  
Not wanting to let each other go, they relentlessly said their goodnights. " Goodnight 'Mione," said Ron as he gave her a short passionate kiss." "Goodnight Ron," said Hermione. " I'll have sweet dreams of you tonight," said Ron as he watched her walk down the hall towards her room. Hermione stopped and gave Ron a smile, a wink, and said "And I you".  
  
When she got into her room, she started thinking. " Ron is too good for me". I'm so lucky to have him and he's so sweet! Hermione then sighed and fell onto her bed and fell asleep. She had sweet dreams that night. Ron too was thinking about Hermione, he layed down on his bed, and had sweet passionate dreams of his future with Hermione.  
  
Ginny on the other hand did not have sweet dreams that night. She had gotten back to her room really late into the night after a very nice snogging session with Harry.  
  
She kept tossing and turning all night long. She had dreams of Ron being murdered by Viktor Krum and Hermione dying a slow death from grieving over the loss of her true love.  
  
Ginny soon found out sleeping was impossible, so she went and layed next to Harry. Morning came really quickly, maybe a little too fast.  
  
Thanks everyone for all the reviews! PLEASSE CONTINUE REVIEWING!!!! I NEED Reviews! Lolz. Well anywayz more chapters coming up l8ter! 


	15. The Challenge to a Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Characters. I wish I did, but I don't. So anywayz on with the story!  
  
Chapter 15 The Challenge to a Duel  
  
Ron soon woke up early in the morning. Something was bothering him. Harry said Viktor was going to try and hurt him. But when?  
  
He was soon to know for Viktor came into his room. Oh crap what now? Thought Ron. Viktor looked determined and mad.  
  
" I have come to set things straight, and to do so I challenge you to a duel," said Viktor. " I have already picked the place."  
  
" I accept your challenge," said Ron, strong and brave. " Good, good," said Viktor." Meet me at the Apple tree at7 o'clock tonight." "Fine," said Ron.  
  
Then Viktor left his room. Ron who was still in his pajamas (only boxers) ran to Hermione's room.  
  
Hermione lay on her bed fast asleep. She looked so peaceful. But Ron woke her up anyway. Finally after a lot of shaking her and yelling get up, Hermione woke up.  
  
" What is it Ron?" asked a very sleepy, and grumpy Hermione." I was having the greatest dream."  
  
A huge smile crept onto Ron's face. " Was it about me?" asked Ron with a very mischievous grin on his face. " You weren't having a naughty dream?"  
  
"Ron! Yes it was about you! But it wasn't a naughty dream." Said Hermione. " Yeah sure, Hermione, whatever" said Ron. He had that devious grin on his face that said yeah right whatever I don't believe you.  
  
" Have you've ever had a naughty dream with me in it?" asked Ron. Hermione then blushed and said "yes". "I knew it!" yelled Ron with glee.  
  
"Ron you didn't come in here to talk about naughty dreams did you?" asked Hermione, with Annoyance. While thinking, what does he want to know about my dreams? "No of course not," said Ron breaking her train of thought. " I have something important to tell you."  
  
"Ron I already know you love me, what could be more important than that?" asked Hermione. "Viktor Krum has challenged me to a duel at 7 o'clock tonight at a certain place." Said Ron. " And there is nothing more important than the fact that I love you."  
  
"Oh Ron!" said Hermione in a passionate voice. "Where's the duel going to be?" " I don't know. Were going to meet by the apple tree at the back of the condo." Said Ron. "Oh," was all that Hermione could say. But then she once again spoke up. " I'm coming with you. I will not let you go to that duel by yourself."  
  
" Good I'm glad to know you are behind me on this." Said Ron. They then heard a snore from the other end of the room. It was Ginny. She came into bed pretty late last night.  
  
" Wow, she must be tired," said Ron. He knew Ginny pretty well, and he knew she never slept in. Ever. " This must have something to do with Harry," thought Ron.  
  
" Ginny got in really late last night," Hermione explaining to Ron.  
  
"Oh really, I hope she wasn't out with Harry doing god knows what," said Ron. " Ron, they have every right to do what me and you do" said Hermione in a very serious tone, her usual tone.  
  
" No they don't!" yelled Ron in a very annoying tone. " Ron you are impossible!" said Hermione. " I know. That's why you love me," said Ron with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever!" said Hermione. " You know you love me," said Ron, who was starting to tease her too. "No I Don't," said Hermione. " Admit it!" said Ron.  
  
" Fine I admit it, I love you!" said Hermione. Ron could be pretty annoying. Ron then held out his cheek in expectance that he was waiting for a kiss. So Hermione gave him one.  
  
The day went by pretty quickly. Hermione helped Mrs.Weasley with housework and they went shopping. Ginny was off somewhere with Harry. (Hint, hint) Fred, George, and Ron were playing Quidditch. Soon it was almost 7 o'clock.  
  
Thanks every one for reviews! Keep it up please! Lolz! Thanks!  
  
Cassandra: Thanks for the review!  
  
Mione Weasley: Thanks for the review! Anywayz to answer your question. Viktor slept outside on a hammock. Lolz you sure do like details. (  
  
SugaAngel86: Thanks so much! I've been reading your fanfic All Alone. It's awesome! Please post more chapters!!!!! Thanks, cause I'm an impatient person, and your fanfic roxs my soxs off! 


	16. The Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Characters, though I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 16 The Duel  
  
It is now 7 o'clock and Ron is standing near the apple tree waiting for Viktor to arrive. Hermione of course was with him. It was a beautiful night perfect for romance not violence. But when is the perfect night for violence? There is none. From looking at Ron you would not think he was nervous, but brave and confident. But those who knew him knew that underneath it all he was nervous. Ron was shaking uncontrollably and was very nervous. Hermione knew him, so she knows this.  
  
" Ron, it'll be all right," said Hermione. " I have faith in you." What she said indeed was true. She did have faith in him.  
  
Soon Viktor appeared from behind the apple tree. It was late at night and so no one would know they were gone, until pretty much later.  
  
" Come, follow me," said Viktor.  
  
Ron and Hermione then followed him down a dreary dark path that led them deep into the forest. Hermione then shivered, Ron noticed this and he slipped off his jacket. He then helped Hermione into it. It felt warm and toasty inside the jacket.  
  
"Thanks Ron," said Hermione who was grateful she was Ron's girl and that he was here with her. (Lolz that sounded corny didn't it?)  
  
Her shivering died down quickly; she then looked over at Ron, who had glanced at her at the same time she glanced at him. He gave her a quick smile. Hermione then returned it. Finally they reached a volcano.  
  
There was a small stream of lava coming down from it. There sitting on the stream of lava was a platform. " This is where we will duel", said Viktor pointing to the platform. Hermione then looked over at the platform, with a look of worry on her face.  
  
"Please be careful, Ron" said Hermione. She then gave him a good luck kiss on the lips. Before Hermione left to go stand on the sidelines, Ron grabbed her by the wrist. " I will win this for you," said Ron, affectionately. " I hope so," said Hermione. " Please be careful, I love you Ron."  
  
" I Love you too, Mione."  
  
And with that Ron got on to the platform. Viktor had already been standing there waiting. Ron and Viktor both looked determined and ready. " On the count of three we will say our fist spells." Said Viktor.  
  
" Do you want to make a little wager before we start?" asked Ron. " Ok Winner gets Hermione and loser has to put every hex known to wizards on themselves." Said Viktor. He then held out his hand for Ron to shake. Ron took his hand and shook it. So it was a deal. With wands in hands, Viktor began to count. " 1. 2. 3.."Said Viktor.  
  
Ron was fast as lightning. He had fire running through his veins and it wasn't from the lava from under the platform either. " Riptroseptra!" yelled Ron.  
  
Viktor then was forced all the way back to the platform, and landed on his back. Viktor was quick to retaliate. " Tickly Jiggley!" Ron fell to his knees clutching his sides laughing, but said " Expelliariums!" through giggles.  
  
Viktor fell off the edge and into the lava. Ron quickly said a spell (Windgardium Leviosa) and Viktor levitated out of the lava with severe burns all over him.  
  
Ron then transported Viktor to the ground, not the platform though. But Viktor was not going to give up that easily. He pretended he was too hurt to get up, but when Ron got closer, he pounced on top of Ron and started tearing at Ron's chest.  
  
Ron screamed out in agony. Hermione quickly came to his aid. " Stumphry!" Yelled Hermione, pointing her wand right out at Viktor's back. Viktor fell back on top of Ron stiff as a board. Hermione then pulled Viktor off of Ron.  
  
" Oh Ron, are you ok?" said Hermione, in a very worried voice. Ron looked deathly pale. Hermione then carefully, put her ear to Ron's heart, it was barely thumping.  
  
He was barely breathing, Hermione then ripped his shirt off of him to check his wombs. The gashes in his chest were deep. It would take some time for them to heal.  
  
" I better get you back to the condo and fast." Said Hermione. She just left Viktor lying on the ground where he was. Hermione did not want Viktor waking anytime soon in fear of him attacking Ron again, so she stunned him again.  
  
She then said a spell to make Ron lift up into the air to hover beside her. Ron was way to heavy for her to carry so this simple spell made it easy for her.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to post chapter 15 and 16. The sight wouldn't let me upload anything. Thanks everyone for all the reviews! It makes me really happy to know some people like my fanfic. Thanks too: Princess Kallie  
  
Starlit_wolf14  
  
Brunette-babe: Viktor is on the Island because his parents were killed by Voldemort.  
  
BlueMoon122389  
  
Angelface58: Thanks soooo much!  
  
Lil Miss Magic  
  
Sunny Existence  
  
Pendragon: Thanks I'll use your advice.  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries  
  
Thanks again! You guys all rox!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOLZ keep on reviewing! I LOVE reviews! Thanks! 


	17. Near death

I only like nice reviews! So if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all! But Thanks to everyone with nice reviews! Thanks to:  
  
KittyKid943 Thanks!  
  
Princess Kallie Thanks!  
  
BlueMoon122389 Thanks!  
  
Mione Weasley: Thanks, lolz. Yeah I've been watching too much TV.  
  
Brunette_babe Thanks!  
  
Courtney: Keep your comments yourself! They aren't very nice.  
  
Anonymous: Keep your comments to yourself!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 17 Near Death  
  
It was now 10:00 clock at night when Hermione got Ron back to the Condo. It had taken all her will and power to get him back. Hermione then put Ron on the table. And started screaming "Mrs.Weasley! Mrs.Weasley!"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came running down the stairs frantically taking two steps at a time. " What is it dear?' said Mrs.Weasley. "Its Ron!" said Hermione. " He's barely breathing!"  
  
" Oh my gosh! My poor Ron!" screamed Mrs.Weasley. Mrs.Weasley was going into hysterics. You would have thought she was mentally insane. " Quickly Arthur cure him!"  
  
Mr.Weasley said a quick spell and instantly Ron's breathing came back to normal. Hermione who was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, instantly stopped. " Oh Ron! He's alive!" said Hermione overjoyed. " We better let him rest for at least an hour," said a concerned Mrs.Weasley.  
  
" You better get some rest too dear" said Mr.Weasley to Hermione. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley then went back upstairs to bed, they did not move Ron back up to his room for they did not want to wake him. Hermione did not go back upstairs to sleep.  
  
She stayed right by Ron's side just watching him, as if she took her eyes off him, he would just disappear. Hermione stayed by Ron's side for the rest of the night. In the morning, Fred and George were the first ones to be awake. They walked down the stairs to find Hermione half asleep by Ron.  
  
" OY! Hermione! You look like you've gotten no sleep," said George. " George, you idiot she hasn't, she's been sitting at Ron's side all night!" said Fred. " But why is Ron sleeping down here?" asked Fred.  
  
At this Hermione answered. " He was near death yesterday". " Our Ronnikins , no way! How?" asked George. Hermione then told them about the duel and how Viktor was acting like a totally different person.  
  
" Wow," said Fred. " Well we aren't letting that prat what'shisname, into our home again, isn't that right George?" " Very right my dear brother" said George.  
  
" Well Hermione we've got to be going, we have some um (Cough) experiments to tend to. " said Fred.  
  
And with that they were gone. Hermione had a suspicion that those experiments were really jokes and pranks to add to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Soon everyone at the condo was starting to wake up and venture downstairs. But soon left when they saw Hermione by Ron's side. They knew she wanted privacy. Soon after everyone left back upstairs, Hermione started to talk to Ron who was still unconscious.  
  
"Oh Ron! I love you so much!' said Hermione with passionate whisper. " You've got to wake up. Wake up for me".  
  
Ron thought he was having a dream. He was at some golden gates with clouds everywhere. But then he heard an angelic voice. He thought " Am I in Heaven?" The voice was saying, "Wake up for me Ron", " I need you". Someone needed him? But who? But then everything went black.  
  
He was snapped back into reality. A bright light flashed before his eyes. He suddenly saw a beautiful young woman in front of him. At seeing Ron, open his eyes, Hermione was overjoyed. "Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. " Hermione, did I win?" asked Ron, curiously. " Oh Ron you were magnificent!" exclaimed Hermione. " And yes you won!" " I did?" " Yes, and I'm so proud of you!" said Hermione. " I'm happy to see you are alive! We all thought you were going to die."  
  
" Wow" said Ron." Hermione you look tired, you weren't up all night just for me were you?" " I couldn't leave your side, I didn't want too". " Oh Hermione, I love you so much!" said Ron. " Ron, I love you too."  
  
They both heard a noise. They turned and looked at the staircase, standing there was the whole entire Weasley Family and Harry. " How long have you guys been standing there?' asked Hermione. " Long enough" said Harry. " Oh little Ronnikins has grown up!" exclaimed George. " Shut it George!" said Ron. Hermione just giggled and turned red.  
  
" It was wrong of us to ease drop everyone time to go now." Said Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione looked over at Mrs.Weasley gratefully. But Ginny seemed to linger behind a bit. " Umm. Hermione could I talk to you alone?" asked Ginny. Hermione then gave Ron a look that said I'll see ya later. Ron then gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room, leaving Ginny and Hermione to talk alone. 


	18. You're a What!

Disclaimer: IDO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT SEPT FOR THE PLOT!!!!!  
  
Chapter 18 You're a What?!?!  
  
" Hermione, could I tell you a secret?" asked Ginny. " Promise me you won't tell." " Ok I promise you I won't tell anyone this secret," said Hermione.  
  
" Well Mum and Dad have known about this for ages, but no one else knows." Said Ginny. " What is it Ginny?" asked Hermione. " I'm a vampire," said Ginny. " You're a what?!?" said Hermione. She had a really shocked expression on her face.  
  
" I'm a vampire."  
  
" When did you find out? How did you become one?" asked Hermione, who was still shocked but now curious.  
  
" Well, when I was three, we all went on a camping trip and mum was sleeping, Dad went to go chop some firewood, and I was left alone." Said Ginny starting her story. " Please continue," said Hermione.  
  
" So I decided to wander into the woods, then it started to get dark, buy by then I knew I was lost. It was bitch black when I heard a twig snap behind me. Then all of a sudden hands grasped my neck and I felt fangs peirce my neck." Said Ginny.  
  
" Wow," said Hermione. Ginny then continued. " The Vampire left me on the ground unconscious, I remained that way until Fred and George found me. They don't know I'm a vampire. Only mum and dad know and know you."  
  
" Why did you decide to tell me?" asked Hermione. " Because I needed to tell you, incase you ever in danger because of me," said Ginny. " Oh ok," said Hermione who understood what her friend was telling her.  
  
" If you tell Ron, I'll kick your Arse!" said Ginny. Hermione then gave her a look of Why would I tell him? Kind of look. At that exact moment Ron, George, and Fred came running down the stairs. Ron had a look of excitement on his face.  
  
" Why are you so happy?" asked Hermione towards Ron. " You'll see," said Ron grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her towards the door to the backyard. " Where are you taking me?" asked Hermione. " You'll see!" said Ron enthusiastically.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Star Girl: Thanks Soo Much!!!!!  
  
KittyKid943: Thanks! I appreciate it!  
  
BlueMoon122389: Thanks for your loyalty! You are really awesome!  
  
Sunny Existence: Thanks! 


	19. Hermione's Flying Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or characters  
  
Chapter 19 Hermione's Flying Experience  
  
Finally they got to where Ron was taking her. It was a big field filled with wild flowers. Ron then walked over to a spot not far off from where they were standing. He pulled up two broomsticks. " I'm going to teach you to fly." said Ron.( I know she already knows how to fly. But who cares its my story.)  
  
"Ron I already know how to fly," said Hermione. " But not well," said Ron, he knew he was right." Hope On". She then got onto the one broomstick with Ron and they took off into the air. The sensation was wonderful. The wind whipped through her hair.  
  
" Wow, this is awesome," thought Hermione. " So this is what Ron and Harry feel when playing Quidditch." Hermione had a look of amazement on her face.  
  
Being up in the air with Ron was like being in Heaven. Nothing else in the world mattered.  
  
" Are you enjoying this?" asked Ron. He loved having Hermione's arms around him; he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Hermione then shivered.  
  
" Its so wonderful Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, as excitement rushed through her veins. It was indeed the best experience she has ever had. While Hermione was having this wonderful experience, they had all forgotten about Krum being left on the ground unconscious.  
  
Well he wasn't unconscious anymore. He was in that same cave up in the mountain. He had lost to a mere boy. He had lost Hermione. Well he wasn't going to stand for this. If he couldn't have Hermione, no one could. Viktor was full of rage and anger. He could feel the energy build up within him.  
  
Beside them while they were flying were emus birds. They had bright orange and green feathers. They were very interesting looking birds, but had peanut sized brains. Not to bright.  
  
Hermione clung to Ron's back hoping she would never have to return to the ground. Hermione could go on for eternity flying through the air with Ron. Everything was right with the world.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! I really appreciate them all!!!!!! Thanks too:  
  
Sunny Existence  
  
Giningin  
  
KittyKid943: You are like BlueMoon, very loyal Thanks!  
  
MuggleBornWitch2  
  
BlueMoon122389: Thanks again for being so loyal  
  
Thegirlwholovestoread: I love to read too. That's all I ever do besides write fanfics, and skateboard. Yeah me too.  
  
Vllybll429: Thanks I'm glad you like it!  
  
Princess Kallie: You too are loyal, Thanks! 


	20. Sleeping on a Cloud

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter and Characters  
  
Chapter 20 Sleeping on a Cloud  
  
But soon Ron and Hermione would have to come back to earth. "Hermione, take my hand" said Ron. His voice was in whisper form. Hermione took his hand; Ron got up from the broomstick and Hermione followed.  
  
" Ron this is crazy, we'll fall," said Hermione in a nervous and worried voice. " Hermione as long as I'm here, you'll never fall." Ron's voice was full of emotion and depth. He sounded deep, concerned, and compassionate. Ron then stepped onto a cloud. His foot surprisingly did not fall through. Hermione hesitantly placed her foot besides Ron's on the cloud; it did not fall through either.  
  
Ron put his arms around her, and slowly lifted her up onto the cloud. " Ron this is amazing," said Hermione. Hermione started to think. This is defiantly a Ron I don't know. I did not know he had a sweet, compassionate side.  
  
Ron then interrupted her thoughts.  
  
" What did Ginny have to tell you this morning?" " Oh that, umm. I can't tell you Ron," said Hermione hesitantly. " Why not?" asked Ron, while thinking,. Why is she keeping things from me?  
  
" Because she told me not to," said Hermione. " Why are you keeping things from me?" asked Ron, with a hint of anger in his voice." You've been so secretive lately."  
  
" Ron, I'm not keeping anything from you." Said Hermione. She too had a hint of anger in her voice. Ron noticed this; he knew Hermione was not one to trifle with.  
  
" You'll have to ask Ginny yourself," said Hermione. " Hermione can we please stop fighting," said Ron. He sounded serious." I hate it when we fight." " Yeah Ron you're right." said Hermione. " I hate it when we fight too."  
  
Her voice told him that she meant it. Ron then lay down on the cloud with Hermione wrapped in his arms. " I love you Ron," said Hermione in a low whisper. Ron then answered back in a whisper" I love you too 'Mione."  
  
It soon got dark. The stars looked so big and twinkled from where Ron and Hermione were falling asleep on the cloud. " I think I just saw Venus," said Ron. " Maybe you did," said Hermione.  
  
Soon Hermione fell asleep on Ron's chest listening to the soothing sound of the beating of his heart. Ron stayed up to watch the stars and planets for a little while, but soon fell asleep. He laid his head down on Hermione's. You could tell God was watching over them, for they had angelic, glowing faces as they slept.  
  
At the condo, things were really messed up. Mrs.Weasley was almost to the point of pulling out her hair. Fred and George were at it again. But this time with Filibuster Fireworks. Fred had set off one in Harry's pants, that's what started it all. Would they stop there? No, they had to continue on.  
  
George then blew up one of the toilets and at lunch they switched the food. So there were canary creams, treacle tarts, etc, and no normal food. You could kind of guess how much torture the Weasley twins were reeking on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, not to mention, Harry and Ginny.  
  
" Fred! George! Stop it!" yelled Ginny. " No," The Weasley twins said at the same time. " Fred and George Weasley!" screamed Mrs.Weasley. " Yes mum," they both said. " You are both grounded!" screamed Mrs.Weasley. " Thank God for Mrs.Weasley," said Harry. " Lets go somewhere we could talk?" asked Ginny. " Ok yeah sure," said Harry,  
  
They then walked over the Apple tree that was behind the condo. 


	21. The Attack and Ginny's gone insane

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Harry Potter or the Characters! I wish I did. In my dreams I own them. But not in real life. Got it?  
  
Chapter 21 The Attack and Ginny's gone insane  
  
" Your brothers, sure can be a handful," said Harry." I would hate to relive that fire work in my pants thing." " That was pretty funny, you have to admit that," said Ginny. " Yeah Ha Ha," said Harry, in a sarcastic tone. Up on the cloud Ron woke up. He had a feeling that something was not right. Listening to this feeling Ron quickly woke up Hermione. Hermione relentlessly woke up. " What is it Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
" I have a really bad feeling, I think we should go back to the condo," said Ron in a very concerned and worried voice. " Are you sure Ron?" asked Hermione." What do you think might be going on?"  
  
" I don't know". Ron was looking far away into the distance. He was being very distant as if thinking very hard. Hermione thought she might have an idea of what trouble is going on at the condo.  
  
" Ginny, what are you doing?" asked Harry, in a scared voice. Ginny was slowly coming towards him, fangs showing. " I'm hungry, Harry" said Ginny. " What are you? Who are you? You aren't my Ginny!" yelled Harry.  
  
" I am your Ginny," said Ginny. " No you are not! Tell me where you have put my Ginny!" yelled Harry again. And all the while Ginny kept getting closer and closer to Harry.  
  
Right at that moment Ron and Hermione showed up. Ron looked startled. Hermione was worried. " Ginny no!" called out Hermione. " You don't know what you are doing!" But Ginny wasn't listening to Hermione; she was listening to her stomach. Harry was starting to panic. What should he do? He didn't want to hurt his girlfriend. After all he loved her. " Hermione, why does my sister have fangs and is looking at Harry hungrily?" asked a very confused and startled Ron.  
  
" Ginny's a vampire." Said Hermione. Both Ron and Harry said at the same time " What?!" " Honestly, do I have to repeat myself?" said Hermione, annoyed. Ginny on the other hand was quickly advancing closer to Harry. Hermione being the intelligent one quickly said a spell to stun Ginny. Ginny dropped to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
It looked painful too. " Sorry Ginny, I couldn't let you eat Harry, he's one of my best friends and is like a brother to me," said Hermione to the stunned Ginny. " Ginny's a vampire. How come you knew, but I didn't know and I'm her bloody brother!?" asked Ron. " Ron, don't curse," said Hermione being strict. " Yes Mommy," said Ron. " Oh shut up" said Hermione, while giggling.  
  
" I'm sorry Ron she told me not to tell you, or anyone else." Said Hermione. " But I'm your boyfriend and best friend!" said Ron in petition. " Wow I didn't know Ginny thought I was delicious," said Harry. Ron and Hermione both just laughed at this remark. This was a very disturbing thought to Harry, but yet it turned him on. Summer was almost over. There was only one more week of summer left. This last week of course was going to be to spend in Diagon Alley for school supplies. Their school letters had indeed arrived that very day.  
  
What they didn't know was that they would be leaving the Island very soon, and Viktor would be left stranded there. Harry lately had been having some very disturbing dreams. There were a series of them, where Voldemort was trying to kill him, but always fails.  
  
Could Voldemort be trying to kill him through his dreams? His girlfriend just tried to kill him. Was everyone trying to kill him? thought Harry. Everyone went to bed that night, but didn't sleep very well. Well everyone except Ron and Hermione. They had very sweet dreams of each other.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!! Please everyone keep on reviewing!!!!  
  
Kim: Thanks!  
  
BlueMoon122389: As always you are the best. Lolz  
  
KittyKid943: Yeah I know. I would love to be able to sit on a cloud, it would be really cool! 


	22. Ron's First Plane Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter Characters!  
  
Chapter 22 Ron's First Plane Trip  
  
" Has everyone got everything packed? We don't want to leave anything behind now do we?" asked Mrs.Weasley.  
  
The Weasley family was now about to leave the Island. The Burrow was repaired once again. But they weren't going back to the Burrow they were going to the Leaky Cauldron. That's where they would be staying during the last week of the summer. The whole Weasley family and Harry and Hermione, all nodded. They then got into the jet that would take them all to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The Weasleys had never been on a jet before, but Harry and Hermione had. They were used to muggle transportation. Everyone else had gotten into the jet except Ron. He was standing outside the door shaking, trembling and looking absolutely terrified.  
  
" Ron come on we need to go!" yelled Harry. " I'm not getting in that!" said Ron pointing to the jet. " Its perfectly harmless Ron," said Hermione in an annoyed voice. " Please Ron for me."  
  
" Oh all Right," said Ron. When Ron sat in the seat next to Hermione he had forgotten to buckle his seat belt. So when the plane was about to fly off the landing he started screaming. None of the other Weasleys were screaming, they just looked calm and annoyed.  
  
" What the heck is this bloody thing doing?" yelled Ron. " I want off!" " Oh Ron, shut up! We are just taking off the landing!" said Hermione. She then started to giggle.  
  
The jet then lifted up into the air and Ron flew out of his seat and landed right on his face. When he got back to his seat he had a red swollen face it could be from the fall or might have been from his anger; who knows?  
  
" I hate planes," muttered Ron under his breath. " What was that?" asked Hermione with a puzzled yet knowing look on her face. " I didn't say anything" said Ron. " I could've sworn you said something," said Hermione. " Well I didn't", snapped Ron.  
  
This time he put on his seatbelt securely. Fred and George were laughing hysterically two rows in front of them. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley were way up in the front. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting in the back. " Oh Ron, you are impossible," said Ginny. Ginny was back to normal again. Harry was still a little creped out around her though. So things weren't really working out between them.  
  
When they got back to school, Ginny would be taking classes on controlling her hunger when she's in vampire form. She would be going to St. Mungo's once a week for treatments.  
  
The trip on the plane lasted for a really long time about two or three hours. Hermione had fallen asleep with her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron was gripping the armrests as if he was going to die at that very moment.  
  
Soon they heard and felt the plane slowing down. The pilot's voice then rang through the passenger's cabin. " Please unbuckle your seatbelts we have now arrived in the Alley way to Diagon Alley. Please pay 7 sickles and you may get off the plane. Hope you have enjoyed your trip."  
  
Mr. Weasley then paid a little troll the 7 sickles and they got off the plane. Ron was soo happy to have his feet on the ground again. " Yes the ground!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! You guys are all awesome!!!!!!!!!!!! LOLZ keep it up! I love feedback!!!  
  
Thanks to::  
  
Strawberries and blueberries  
  
Mugglebornwitch2: Because I said she could. Lolz I dunno.  
  
TheGirlwholovestoRead: LOLz thanks!  
  
Stephanie: Dang! Of course I will! Lolz. Thanks! I didn't know anyone loved my story that much!  
  
BlueMoon122389: As always thanks!  
  
Robin: I'm glad I changed your mind! Yeah sure I'll read it. What's your fanfic called???  
  
Hope everyone liked the chapter!! 


	23. What Happened to Viktor?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or characters. I own the plot, so don't sue me! Plus I'm poor so you don't want my money!  
  
Chapter 23 What Happened to Viktor?  
  
As you all are probably wondering, what happened to Viktor? Well he was left on the Island of course. Hermione had forgotten all about him that day Ron was near death. Viktor who had lost everything now resorted to the dark side. He was no longer good.  
  
Knowing that, he wanted to afflict as much pain as he could in Hermione's life and her friends as he could. He turned to Lord Voldemort. But first he had to find him. That was not going to be easy with all the press going around. But Viktor did track him down, through Lucius Malfoy.  
  
" Master, Master," said a figure in a dark, black cloak that was billowing in the wind.  
  
" What is it Malfoy?" sneered a wheezing, cold voice.  
  
" Master, Viktor Krum wants to provide his services to you my liege," said Malfoy.  
  
" Bring him to me at once," said Voldemort. Viktor came to Voldemort on his own, though rather slowly, cause he was duck-footed. Viktor looked into the eyes of the man, no wizard, which had killed his parents.  
  
The eyes held nothing but swept for amusement and curiosity. "Krum, why do you want to give me your services?" sneered Voldemort.  
  
" I want to inflict pain and suffering, in Harry Potter's life and his friend's too." Said Viktor coolly. " Good, good," said Voldemort sounding pleased with this answer.  
  
Voldemort sat on a stone throne on top the middle of a hill. His supporters surrounded him in a circle. " Krum are you prepared to die serving me?" asked Voldemort in a menacing tone. " Yes, master," said Viktor, confidently.  
  
Voldemort and his supporters were holding meetings on the Island, the very Island that the Weasleys owned. This of course is why Harry's scar kept hurting and is the explanation of all the dreams he had been having all summer.  
  
Viktor had wanted in on Voldemort's plans. Voldemort could use Viktor Krum, being a professional Quidditch player had its advantages. Voldemort could find out secrets, Ministry secrets through Krum.  
  
Viktor Krum was a weapon, and a huge advantage to Voldemort. This could be a threat on the Wizard Community.  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews!!!!!!! Wow 83 reviews! I didn't think I would get that many! Now lets try and get 100 reviews! And you guys gave me 83 reviews, which were all you. Lolz. Thanks!!!!!! Please keep on reviewing!!! I can't believe she killed off him!!!! It makes me soo mad and sad! I will miss him not to mention Harry will too. Thanks to:  
  
TheGirlwholovestoread: Thanks yeah I know! You were the first to reply to this chapter! Thanks!  
  
SugaAngel86: Thanks! You need to write more on your fanfic All Alone! I'm dying to know what happens next!  
  
Robin: Thanks I'll check it out!  
  
BlueMoon122389: Lolz, thanks!  
  
Strawberries and blueberries: I was going to make himn do that! Lolz how did you read my mind? Lolz thanks!  
  
The Sweetest Thing: Thanks! They have planes because that's the only way to get off the Island without causing too much attention to the Muggles. 


	24. Diagon Alley and a wrong turn into Knock...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Characters  
  
Thanks for the review MugglebornWitch2! Yeah I figured that out too! I defiantly think Krum will Join Voldemort. You were the only one to review. Thanks!! Sorry the chapter before this was sooo short! I took a lot of effort on Chapter 24. I* hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 24 Diagon Alley and a wrong turn into Knockturn Alley  
  
. The Weasleys arrived at Diagon Alley in one piece. Their lodging would be at the Leaking Cauldron. Ron, Hermione, and Harry would all be sharing a room. Ginny, Fred, and George too would be sharing a room, and of course Mr. and Mrs.Weasley would have the third room. Today they would all get their school things.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry all need The Standard Book of Spells grade 6, and a book on owls. " Ron, Hermione, Harry you three are a group. Stick together," said Mrs.Weasley. " Fred, George, Ginny, you are a group," said Mrs.Weasley to the three left." Now off you go."  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione went off into the direction of Flourish and Blotts, Fred, George, and Ginny left towards the direction of Zonko's joke shop. You know what they are up too. Ron, Hermione, and Harry entered Flourish and Blotts.  
  
" You guys go ahead, I need to restock my Potion's supplies," said Harry. " Ok Harry, would you like us to pick up your school books for you?" asked Hermione. " Ok thanks that would be great!" exclaimed Harry as he walked away.  
  
Ron then walked back into Flourish and Blotts. It looked very busy. All in the crowd were mostly Hogwarts robes. They were even a couple of faces that looked familiar. " Oi Ron and Hermione!" said a voice from the crowd.  
  
Ron and Hermione then turned around and looked for the voice that had called their names. Who they saw was Seamis and Dean.  
  
" Hey Seamis, Hey Dean," said Hermione. " Hey" said Ron. " So how's your summer been going?" " Oh its been fine, Mum took us, me and Dean to Ireland, my home land," said Seamis. " Yeah it was awesome!" exclaimed Dean.  
  
" Well it sounds like you two had fun," said Ron. " Yeah we have, so are you two." said Seamis pointing between him and Hermione. " Yes we are," said Ron proudly. " I knew it! You owe me 2 Galleons," said Dean to Seamis.  
  
" Drat, why couldn't you two have waited until the first day back at Hogwarts?" exclaimed Seamis. " Sorry Seamis, when love calls, you've got to answer it," said Ron. " Well, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone now," said Seamis. " Ok Seamis, Dean it was nice to see you again," said Hermione.  
  
" Wait before you leave, we've got to see you guys kiss," said Seamis. " Oh Seamis get out of here!" said Ron. " No! Not until you kiss Hermione!" exclaimed Seamis in a half yell.  
  
" Fine! Hermione let's give them a show for their money's worth," said Ron as he put his arms around her waist and dipped her. He then gave her a long, passionate kiss with tongue that left her longing for more and out of breath. " Awwwww!" exclaimed Dean and Seamis.  
  
" You two prats! You can leave now!" exclaimed Ron with a satisfied grin on his face while Hermione giggled. " Fine, Fine," said Dean. " Were leaving." They quickly found the books they needed for school, but Hermione needed to find one more book. She told Ron to wait at a table while she went and found it.  
  
Hermione usually wasn't a girly girl but she wanted to experiment something. It didn't take her long to find the book she needed. It was called 5 Ways and 5 reasons to turn on your Man. You are probably wondering why she needs this particular book. Well Hermione is worried Ron is getting bored with her, plus this was part of the experiment.  
  
Ron of course would not know about this little experiment of Hermione's. Hermione then walked over to Ron, and they went to go buy the books. " What book did you need?" asked Ron. " Oh just something for light reading." Said Hermione.  
  
" Oh" said Ron. After they bought the books they left the store and started wandering down the street. Soon they walked off to far and did not recognize anything. They saw no one in Hogwarts robes. The Alleys and streets were dark and Gloomy. Nothing looked familiar. The Witches and Wizards all looked old, cruel, and wore black cloaks with hoods to cover their faces.  
  
" Ron I don't think we're in Diagon Alley anymore," said Hermione nervously. She took Ron's hand to make sure he wouldn't just disappear and leave her in this unfamiliar, dark place. " Hermione, I think this is Knockturn Alley," said Ron.  
  
They decided to go into a shop called " Lunkos' whish wash things" to ask for directions back to Diagon Alley. Inside the shop were bottles of weird liquids and decapitated organs. It was defiantly a shop two 16 year olds should not be in.  
  
The man behind the desk was tall and had long black hair. He resembled Snape. Does Snape have a brother? Thought Ron. Let's hope not. " Umm, we need directions to Diagon Alley," said Ron politely. The man just looked at him as if he didn't hear what Ron had said.  
  
" Umm excuse me sir, we need directions to Diagon Alley," Ron repeated. The man looked up once again and this time said, " The Dark Lord has returned and will kill Harry Potter." Ron and Hermione looked at each other with scared and frightened looks on their faces.  
  
" Umm we have to go now," said Hermione. They then left that shop in a hurry. The dark witches and wizards as if sensing their fear, came closer to them. " Awww my dears aren't lost are we?" sneered a witch in a gray cloak. She had white hair and an old looking face.  
  
" No we aren't lost we were just leaving," said Ron confidently. He then took Hermione's hand and walked to the opposite end of where the witch was.  
  
" Ron this is really scary, we really need to find Diagon Alley," said Hermione in a small-frightened voice. " I know, I think this way is the exit," said Ron leading her down an alleyway.  
  
There in the alleyway they found two very familiar people. Ron's brother's Fred and George. " What are you doing here in Knockturn Alley?" asked George. " We would like to ask you the same thing," said Hermione. " And anyway this is Knockturn Alley? " Yes it is," said Fred.  
  
" We got lost and ended up here," said Ron. " What are you guys doing down here?" " We need ingredients from some of our (fake cough) experiments," said Fred. " Mum will kill you if she finds out," said Ron. " You wouldn't," said George.  
  
" Oh yes I would," said Ron. " Oh Ron Please don't, we're your brothers," said Fred in a scared voice. " I won't tell mum," said Ron. " How do we get back to Diagon Alley?" " We'll show you," said Fred. " By the way," said Ron. " What happened to Ginny? Weren't you two supposed to be with her?" asked Ron as they were walking back to Diagon Alley.  
  
" Yeah, she's with mum," said George. They finally reached Diagon Alley. They all then caught sight of Mrs.Weasley, Mr.Weasley, Ginny, and Harry. " Now you remember don't mention that we were in Knockturn Alley," said Fred to Ron and Hermione. " Don't worry we won't." said Ron meaning him and Hermione.  
  
Hope you enjoyed that! It took me awhile to write! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!! 


	25. The Experiment

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and characters. If I did would I be posting this story on fanfiction.net?  
  
Chapter 25 The Experiment  
  
Mrs.Weasley then ran over to them and gave them each a big hug. " I've been so worried about you and Hermione!" exclaimed Mrs.Weasley. " We got lost," said Ron to ease his mother's worry. " Well I'm glad you are alright now," said Mrs.Weasley. " Let's get back to the Leaky Cauldron, it's getting late." As they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, they saw Draco Malfoy enter a door by the bar. " What the bloody hell is he doing here?" asked Ron with complete loathing to Hermione and Harry. " No clue," said Harry.  
  
" I'm going up to our room to change," said Hermione. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley went to their room already, and so did Fred, George, and Ginny.  
  
Ron and Harry couldn't go to their room, cause Hermione was changing. So they stayed downstairs drinking butter beers. " Hey Harry, I'm going to check on Hermione, alright?" said Ron. " Yeah, sure I'll be up there in a few minutes, it's getting pretty late." Said Harry." I might go check on Ginny." "Ok" said Ron.  
  
Ron then made his way up to his room. What he saw there shocked him and yet made him drool. It was quite a funny sight. Hermione was lying on his bed on her side reading a magazine wearing only a light blue silky robe and lingerie. Hermione knew Ron was there, she just pretended not to notice him she knew it was driving him crazy. Ron just stood there with his mouth wide open. Harry had not come into the doorway to check up on his two best friends.  
  
He hadn't notice Hermione yet. " Ron, what's the. " But he never got to finish his sentence cause he caught a glimpse of Hermione.  
  
"What in the bloody hell?" said Harry shocked? Ron still stood there with drool dribbling down his chin. Hermione then looked up for the first time at both of them. " What's wrong with you two?" asked Hermione with fake puzzlement in her voice. But in her head she was thinking, " yes it's working!" " Ummm I'll you guys to talk," said Harry uncomfortably. " Hermione you are I.in lingerie," stuttered Ron.  
  
" Yeah its what I sleep in," said Hermione in a matter-of-fact voice. " Before this you didn't sleep in that!" said Ron pointing to her bra and undies. " Oh Ron can't I wear what I want to bed?' said Hermione. She was in a very flirtacous mood. " Yes but you have two boys sleeping in the same room as you," said Ron. " And do you now like or something? Trying to get him in *the mood*?" yelled Ron with Rage. " That's not true! You know very well that's not true!" yelled Hermione and with a huff said, " You are such a prat!" " So it's true you love Harry! I'm not good enough for you!" yelled Ron, whose face was now beat red.  
  
.  
  
" Ron you're my boyfriend, I love you. Harry is just my best friend!" yelled Hermione. She then whispered, " I was trying to turn you on". "Oh", was all Ron simply said at this statement. " I didn't know you would care this much about what I wore in bed." Said Hermione. Her tone was now serious. Ron looked like he was going to burst. Seeing Hermione in almost nothing was making Ron have an erection. He only saw her in almost nothing in his dreams. And boy did he have a lot of those. "Of course I care! And you wearing lingerie is for me only when we are alone. Just me and ok?" said Ron.  
  
" Ok," said Hermione. " This is working!" she thought to herself. (In the room again were only two beds.) " Now cover yourself up, under the covers before Harry gets here," said Ron quickly." I don't want him looking at my women." Hermione just giggled. Harry then right on time came into the room. " Did you guys sort everything out?' asked Harry cautiously.  
  
" Yeah we did," said Hermione. "Well I'm getting to bed." Said Harry, sleepily as he climbed into the bed by the window. Ron then took off his shirt and pants and got into bed with Hermione. Hermione then snuggled up next to Ron and laid her head on his chest. Ron and Hermione began to whisper sweet nothings to each other. Hermione could feel Ron tense up as her warm body had touched his. Ron could feel all the stuff that makes Hermione a woman touching every inch of his body. He was nervous, scared of what this could lead too (Don't worry their not going to do anything bad). Ron felt like he never wanted to move again, he loved having Hermione so close to him.  
  
He could smell her hair; it smelled of lilacs freshly bloomed. Hermione felt that this moment could last forever. " Hermione I love you so much, I never want to leave your side," whispered Ron passionately. He was true to his word. "Oh Ron I feel the same way. I love you too," whispered Hermione in a really quiet voice. " Hermione you are very sexy," said Ron in a husky voice. " Ron" Hermione purred.  
  
" I love it when you say my name like that," said Ron. " Ron," purred Hermione again. Ron just groaned, Hermione had accidentally rubbed herself against Ron.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Hermione in a worried voice. "No, that was a groan from pleasure," said Ron with a big grin on his face. "Ron! Hermione! Will you two shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep!" yelled Harry in an annoyed, sleepy voice. " Ok fine, you sour puss," said Ron in a fake frustrated voice. With Hermione in his arms they drifted off to sleep fast.  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews!!!! I love you all!!! LOL. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I have been really busy. I still haven't written the next chapter but I will later today. Oh ya and in Chapter 19 t should say "Pitch black" not "Bitch black: LOL sorry! Thanks to:  
  
SugaAngel86: I know I loved Sirius, but not as much as I do Ron. It was like Sirius was a 2nd father to me. LOL. I love your story All Alone! I can't wait to see what happens next! It's really good. Moonlight Magic is my first fanfic, I thought it was going to suck; I didn't know everyone wanted more of it. Yeah I know I spelled Sea'mus wrong. My friend Shay corrected me lol. His name is Sea'mus too. This is how he spells it. Thanks so much!  
  
Miss Independent: Thanks a lot! I appreciate it!  
  
Brunette babe: Thanks, don't worry I am! Cause she's being controlled. Yeah they know.  
  
Sweet Stephanie: Thanks I didn't think anyone loved my story this much!  
  
Bluemoon122389: Thanks!  
  
Strawberries and Blueberrires*: No problem. I really like your story! Please update them! Thanks!  
  
Zidane: Thanks! Glad to have a new reader!  
  
Mugglebornwitch2: Thanks! Yes very interesting!  
  
TheGirlWhoLovestoRead: Thanks! LOL  
  
Microphone: LOL don't worry he's not going be mentioned as much anymore. Thanks! I like his hair spiked or the front end up a little. I think he would look good like that. Or would you rather have his hair slicked back like Malfoy's? Now come on don't be picky. Lol. 


	26. The Fight and Malfoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Characters. IF I did I would be J.K Rowling and I'm not. I'm poor, so don't sue me. LOL j/k I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
Chapter 26 The Fight and Malfoy?  
  
They all soon woke up to a beautiful morning. Ron and Hermione especially didn't want to get up. The whole day was spent window-shopping mostly at the Quidditch shop. " Harry look at that broom!" exclaimed Ron in amazement. In the window of Quidditch Supplies was the Firebolt260. Its handle made of mahogany wood gleamed in the sunlight. "Wow the Firebolt260," said Harry in the same way as Ron." What a beauty."  
  
" Honestly you two, its just a broom," said Hermione. She was getting angry at Ron, for he had ignored her all morning. Ron obliviously didn't know he was ignoring her, he's a guy what could you expect? " Just a broom! Just a broom!" exclaimed Ron in shock and utter confusion. " Oh shut it you prat," snapped Hermione. Hermione then stormed off in a huff into Flourish and Blotts. " What's got up her butt?" said Ron, confused. " Umm, let me see." said Harry sarcastically with an expression of thinking really hard on his face. He then said "you."  
  
"Me?" asked Ron, now getting angry. " What did I do?" "Why don't you ask her that yourself," said Harry. He did not like their fights at all. Secretly he knew Ron and Hermione loved it one they fought. It was a silent agreement. " Fine I will," yelled Ron at Harry.  
  
" Don't yell at me, why are you yelling at me for?" yelled Harry. Ron did not answer or did and Harry didn't hear the reply. For Ron had gone into Flourish and Blotts. Flourish and Blotts wasn't that busy today, as it was yesterday so it was easy for Ron to spot Hermione. Hermione had her head in a book once again. Every time Ron looked at her after last night, he saw her in that same black lingerie. Hermione sat in a chair by the back window; she had a really frustrated face on. She looked up and noticed Ron was just standing there staring at her.  
  
" Ugh! What do you want?" yelled Hermione in a fierce whisper to Ron. Ron then snapped back in to his senses. " Why did go all PMS on me?" asked Ron in a low angry voice. " Oh as if you don't know!" yelled Hermione in an angry whisper. " Well I must be stupid then, cause I don't!" yelled Ron as he ran a hand through his fiery red hair. " Yeah you must be!"  
  
" Ok if that's how u feel, then I'm leaving!" said Ron who was more angry and hurt than before. " Fine then leave nothing is stopping you." Growled Hermione. And Ron did leave. When he left he came across a very busy Harry. " Why the heck are you snogging my baby sister??" screamed Ron. This was all too much for him. He had to get away. Ron then took off in the direction of the forest. " Ron!" yelled Ginny after his retreating form. Ginny called some more, but Ron did not answer. " Harry what should we do?" asked a very worried Ginny. " I think we should just let them cool off a bit, while me and you make out," said Harry.  
  
" Harry you want to make out at a time like this!" yelled Ginny. " Don't you care about our friends!" yelled Ginny getting even madder. " Of course I do!" said Harry. " But I really want to make out with you." " Oh stop your whining!" said Ginny impatiently. " First we get Ron and Hermione back together, then we'll make out." " Oh fine, you are being such a fudge monkey!" said Harry, in mock defeat. " Fine then we won't make out," said Ginny patiently. " NO!!" yelled Harry. " I'll behave".  
  
" Ok, but you have to be a good little boy," Ginny joked. " Yes mommy." " I'll go find Ron, you go talk to Hermione," said Ginny in a very serious voice. " Ok got it. See you in a few," said Harry, while thinking " This shouldn't be too hard." Harry then walked into Flourish and Blotts and found Hermione in the same spot Ron had found her in. She was reading a book called Hexes and Curses. Harry noticed this and said " Not planning to put a lot of hexes and curses on Ron are you?"  
  
" As a matter of fact I just might do that," said Hermione not looking up from her book. " We need to talk", said Harry seriously. What Harry didn't know was that Draco Malfoy was listening and was hiding behind the bookcase by their table. Draco's Point of View  
  
" Uh something's going on between Potty and mudblood, very interesting" Weasel would love to hear about this. Why don't I just tease Potty and Mudblood first, thought Draco? This should be fun.  
  
Draco then walked over to the table where Hermione and Harry were sitting and talking. Hermione and Harry were in a heated discussion when Harry looked up and saw Malfoy. A look of disgust spread wide over Harry's face. " What do you want Malfoy?" sneered Harry angrily.  
  
" I see Weasel wasn't good enough for you mudblood. You had to go for Potty, the boy-who-lived," sneered Malfoy. " Shut it Malfoy, its not true," said Hermione getting really angry. " Oh is it that fight with Weasel?" sneered Malfoy knowing he hit a spot. " Its none of your business." Said Hermione.  
  
" Go away Malfoy or I'll."Said Harry. " Or you'll what?" interrupted Malfoy. " Throw a baby bottle at me?" Malfoy just burst out laughing. "Or I'll beat your face in," said Harry. " Yeah sure Potty, whatever," said Malfoy not believing him. Hermione couldn't take it anymore she got up and punched Malfoy in the stomach and kicked him in the shin.  
  
" That's for getting in my business, and that's for messing with me!" yelled Hermione at Malfoy who had a painful look on his face. " Wait till Ron hears about this!" exclaimed Harry excitingly. Malfoy then walked away slowly clutching his stomach in pain. (A/N Muhahahahahaha!!!!!! * evil laugh* I'm evil lol j/k)  
  
Ginny though wasn't exactly having it easy with Ron, as it was For Harry with Hermione. Ginny had raced through the forest desperately searching for Ron. She had finally found him sitting up on a branch in a tree.  
  
" Ron come down here." Yelled Ginny. " NO!" yelled Ron stubbornly. " You are such a stubborn donkey!" yelled Ginny. " What do you want?" asked Ron.  
  
" You and Hermione need to work stuff out," said Ginny from down on the ground looking up at Ron. " She likes Harry not me!" yelled Ron angrily. " You are such a prat, she loves you Ron!" said Ginny.  
  
" Fine I'll come down from the tree and walk back with you to Flourish and Blotts." Said Ron reliantly. And with that they traveled back to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!!! Sorry it took me so long to post! I'm really really sorry! At least it's a long chapter ( Well anyway someone nominated me for the Harry Potter Fanfiction awards! Who did it????? LOL THANK YOU!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!! Thanks too:  
  
BlueMoon122389: Thanks! You are always reading, I love it!  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries: You have to post more on all your fanfics. Lol I'm your number 1 fan! Lol  
  
The girl who loves to read: Thanks!  
  
Mugglebornwitch2: Thanks Sam! 


	27. Making up and Snogging

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ron Weasley, or Hermione Granger or anyone so you can't sue me!!!!  
  
(A/N) Sorry the Chapter is so short. Next one is already written and will be way longer)  
  
Chapter 27 Making up and Snogging  
  
When they got there they saw Malfoy sitting on a bench clutching his stomach. " Wonder what happened to him?" asked Ginny thinking out loud. "Dunno, but he got what he deserved," said Ron, proudly. Ginny waited outside for Harry while Ron went inside to talk to Hermione. He found Hermione sitting at a table talking to Harry, he then saw Harry reach over place a hand on Hermione's shoulder and started rubbing it. He then steamed in really mad.  
  
" So you do like Harry don't you!" yelled Ron at Hermione. Hermione looked about ready to cry. " No Harry was trying to comfort me, cause you didn't seem to care!" said Hermione threw tears. " You know very well that I care," said Ron, his anger slowly fading away.  
  
While Ron and Hermione were Talking Harry silently slipped out of Flourish and Blotts to meet up with Ginny. " So are they working it out?" asked Ginny cautisciously. " Yeah from what I've seen, I would say so," said Harry. " That's great!" exclaimed Ginny. " Now can we make out, please," whined Harry impatiently. " Ok Fine, you cry baby," said Ginny while Giggling. " Hey!" exclaimed Harry in mock hurt. " Oh shut up and kiss me!" exclaiming Ginny, by pulling his shirt so he was closer to her.  
  
Just as they started making out Ron and Hermione came out of Flourish and Blotts. "Down boy," said Hermione, making Harry sound like a dog." Don't want Ron beating you up, now do we?" " Yes Mommy," said Harry Laughing, but looking disappointed that they didn't make out for even a minute. With that they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and sat around the fire.  
  
Soon almost everyone in the Leaky Cauldron were up in their bedrooms, well everyone except Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. They were just sitting around the fire, in silence, probably thinking to them. Till Ginny spoke up, " How about a game of Truth or Dare?" She looked around at them as if they thought this was a stupid idea. But the gang just nodded.  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! I love you all!!!! Sorry again the chapter was so short! Next one s already written and is longer! I will be posting that as soon as Type it up. I've been really busy so I dunno when I'll have time. Thanks too:  
  
StrawBerries and BlueBerries: LOL I'm your number one fan!! ME!  
  
The Girl who loves to read: Heeeheehee LOL Thanks!!!  
  
Samantha: LOL Thanks. Yup its my first fanfic. I'm glad you like it. Yeah I'm trying to make my chapters longer.  
  
Yourst4r: LOL Thanks I know.  
  
SugaAngel86: That's ok if you can't post any more anytime soon. I'll still be here to read it when you do. I'm sure it will be great!  
  
Tuimoftheast: Thanks, I was thinking the same thing yesterday when I was rereading my story.  
  
Jessie: Thanks! 


	28. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!  
  
Chapter 28 Truth or Dare  
  
Ginny are we playing the Muggle kind or wizard?" asked Ron., He was sitting by Hermione in the arm chair closet to the fire. Hermione sat in his lap running her hand through his hair.  
  
Harry and Ginny were still a little bit awkward after Ginny had attacked him that time. So they just sat next to each other in the love seat facing the fire.  
  
" Wizard kind", said Ginny with a devious grin on her face.  
  
"Ummm how do you play Wizard truth or dare?" asked Hermione looking slightly embarrassed about not knowing something.  
  
"Well," said Ron "If you pick dare if you don't do that dare you have to do the consequence, and if you pick truth you have to take Veristuam."  
  
"Oh", was all that Hermione could say.  
  
"So who goes first?" asked Ron.  
  
"How about you Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Truth or dare," asked Ron looking evilly at Harry.  
  
"Truth", said Harry confidently.  
  
"Ok,"said Ron while Hermione whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Have you ever gone out secretly with Parvarti?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes," said Harry looking rather nervous.  
  
"You did?" asked Ginny shocked, and getting angry." When we were going out?"  
  
"Umm..." said Harry trying not to make eye contact with Ginny, by keeping his eyes on the hardwood floor.  
  
"Oh no," Ginny cried.  
  
"Harry!"Hermione said with a very shocked look on her face. It was quite unbelievable. Harry go out with one of the Gryffindor s*UT*? Very unbelievable.  
  
"Ok, someone else's turn", said Ron changing the subject.  
  
"Ok Hermione, truth or dare?" asked Harry glad that the subject was changed and the spotlight of him.  
  
"Dare," said Hermione bravely wondering what she would have to do.  
  
"I dare you to sing and dance to the next song on the radio," said Harry. He took out his wand and out popped a radio onto the table and then changed Hermione in a different outfit.  
  
He changed her into a black mini skirt, black combat boots, and a red halter-top. Ron sat there and stared at her like she was a goddess. Hermione looked down and was like shocked. "Harry!" said Hermione shocked the he put this outfit on her. "What?"Said Harry innocently. The Radio turned on and the song Dirty by Christina Aguilara came on. "I'm not singing that!" yelled Hermione, forgetting all the people who were asleep in the Leaky Cauldron. "Then do you want to do the consequence?"Asked Ginny. "The consequence is to run into someone's room naked and tackle them screaming "You are so sexy!"  
  
"Oh my gosh," exclaimed Ron. "Fine I'll do the song," said Hermione. Hermione then started to shake her hips and singing. " I want to get DDDirty……," sang Hermione.  
  
(A/N I don't know words to song. Lol)  
  
Ron watched her with awe. It turned him on. The song ended Hermione stopped Singing and dancing. Ron looked disappointed that she stopped. He was enjoying the little show. You never see Hermione do stuff like this.  
  
Hermione still in the outfit, because Harry wouldn't change her back, went and sat in Ron's lap.  
  
"Ok, Ginny its your turn." Said Hermione. " Truth or Dare?" She said this looking very mischievous. "Ummm…truth," said Ginny. "Were you snogging Colin Creevy at the last Quidditch match behind the Gyrffindor stands?" asked Hermione. "Yes," said Ginny while looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with Harry. "What?" yelled Harry? "You were going out with Parvarti!"Yelled Ginny.  
  
"Ok, now you two are even, it's Ron's turn." Said Hermione trying to end the fight. Harry and Ginny got quiet really quickly. "Ok, Ron truth or dare," asked Ginny quietly, she was still a little embarrassed. "Dare," said Ron wondering what he would have to do.  
  
(A/N Couldn't think of anything else for him to do. So if u don't like this dare neither do I.I think it's sort of inappropriate.)  
  
"Ok I dare you to go under Hermione's shirt and bite one of her nipples," said Ginny. Ron looked horrified. So did Hermione. Ron then stuck his head under Hermione's shirt where he got a perfect view. He then bit down on her nipple. He heard Hermione gasp. "What, it didn't hurt did it?" asked Ron worried that he had hurt her. "Uh, yeah it did a little," said Hermione rather nervously. That was the entire trio got to do for Mr.Weasley came down the stairs. "What are you four still doing up?" asked Mr.Weasley angrily. "Just talking, Dad" said Ginny. "Its 1 o'clock in the morning. Now get to bed." Said Mr.Weasley. They all got up and traveled upstairs. There they each separated into their rooms.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Sorry it took me so long to post another chappie. I'll try and post some more soon. I've been so busy! Hope u guys understand! Thanks to:  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries: LOL I believe that you are! You are always first to review. Oh man! Quickly get out of that writer's block!  
  
Ron: Thanks. Lol More post on the way!  
  
The Girl who loves to read: Thanks! Yeah I know too short. But I'll try harder! Yup.  
  
Mugglebornwitch2: Thanks. What it's called? I'll read it.  
  
Samantha: Thanks! Happy Birthday!!! Or Belated Birthday (  
  
Kittykid943: Its cool. Yeah everyone says that lol. Thanks!  
  
Microphone: Lol thanks.  
  
SugaAngel86: Thanks. There's so much to do, so little time.  
  
Brunette Babe: glad to hear it!  
  
QuillGrrl: Thanks! Glad to have new readers!  
  
BlueMoon122389: Thanks! There's more coming! Lol its cool.  
  
Heinzkechup57: Thank you! New readers! Yay!! I know, I like R/H couple better than G/H. I concentrate more on Ron and Hermione. I think I might break G/H I'm not sure though. 


	29. The Hogwarts Express and a Ghost?

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter and characters!!!  
  
Chapter 29 The Hogwart's Express and a Ghost?  
  
They very next day they would be going back to their home, their school, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After that really strange game of truth or dare the gang slept soundly.  
  
Ron awoke to the voice of none other than a furious Mrs.Weasley. "Ronald Arthur Weasley! You're going to be late! Don't you want to go back to school?" yelled Mrs.Weasley whose voice kept getting louder the more she spoke. Her face was a lovely dark shade of a luscious red apple.  
  
"Fine, Fine just ten more minutes," mumbled Ron still half asleep. "No Ronald, now!" yelled Mrs.Weasley as she left his room to get everyone else up.  
  
Ron with his head on his pillow could clearly hear the thump and stomp of feet pounding on the hardwood floors. It was starting to give him a headache. He soon was awoken up again, for the door opened once more.  
  
"Fine I'm getting up hold your horses," said Ron awake but asleep thinking whoever came in was Mrs.Weasley, but he soon found out it was someone he had never seen before. The person still had not said anything. Ron quickly rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming or not. This person in fact was a little girl wearing a light pink dress and had a white bow in her hair. The little girl looked about the age of nine, give or take.  
  
Ron could not believe his eyes, what was this little girl doing in his room?  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ron now fully awake. The girl still did not speak just pointed in the direction of his closet. The girl had a whitish glow about her as if an angel. But an angel she was not.  
  
There came a knock at the door and a sweet angelic voice filled the room.  
  
"Ron are you ready to go?" asked Hermione. Ron snapped out of his daze. When he looked at the spot where the little girl had been, she was no longer there. Hermione hearing no response from Ron walked into the room.  
  
"Ron are you ok?" asked Hermione, with a concerned look on her face. Ron had a shocked, confused look on. His eyes had also glazed over. "What? Huh?" asked Ron remembering where he was. Hermione placed a hand on Ron's forehead it was pretty hot, " Are you ok?" she asked once more.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, did you see that little girl that was standing by my bed? Hermione looked shocked at this reply, while thinking Ron obliviously wasn't well. "Umm..no." she said." When we get to Hogwarts I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Mione, really I'm ok," said Ron, his eyes then went back to the normal color of Midnight blue. Ginny then walked into the doorway. " Are you two coming?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah just let me get some clothes on," said Ron looking from Ginny, Hermione and the door. This was indicating for them to leave.  
  
Ginny left, but Hermione still sat down on the bed.  
  
Noticing this look Ron was giving her she said, "What?" "umm.you too," said Ron. "Oh," said Hermione, and then she too left.  
  
Ron quickly changed and got out his school trunk that he had packed the night before. He picked up his trunk and then left his room, and went downstairs. Ron found Hermione at the foot of the stairs waiting for him.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked patiently. "Yep, if you are" said Ron with a grin on his face.  
  
Everyone else was waiting in the Day bus (the knight bus). Ron and Hermione then got on the Day bus and sat in two seats at the back.  
  
"Took you two long enough," said Ginny. "What were you two doing that took up that much time?" sniggered Harry. "None of your business," answered Ron. Hermione just gave them disapproving looks.  
  
"What's their problem?" said Harry sarcastically to Ginny. "Dunno probably mad we caught them in the act," said Ginny grinning.  
  
Hermione just laughed and said "Amateurs" in a mumbled voice.  
  
They weren't on the Day bus for long; since the Day bus was really fast they got to Kings Cross Station, in no time. King's Cross Station looked the same as it always did, by now it was 10:56. The Hogwart's Express leaves at 11 o'clock sharp. The Weasley Family, Hermione, and Harry all quickly rushed to get on the platform. Ginny and Harry went first, then Mr. and Mrs.Weasley. Finally it was time for Ron and Hermione to go through the portal to get on Platform 9 and 3 quarters.  
  
By this time it was 11 o'clock. The Platform had sealed.  
  
"Oh no! Ron what are we going to?" exclaimed Hermione with a little bit of panic in her voice. "Mione I dunno," said Ron with a look of horror pasted on his face. "Hmm, let's stop and think about this for a solution," said Hermione, seriously. "Mum and dad will be back soon," said Ron "they can take us to Hogwarts." "Ron no they can't! Why would they when they can apparate?' said Hermione in a rush.  
  
"Oh my gosh" said Ron shocked. Hermione had out smarted him again.(not a surprise lol ()  
  
"Ron I've got it!" exclaimed Hermione. "Well what is it?" said Ron impatiently. " The Knight bus!" exclaimed Hermione. "My dear you are bloody brilliant!" said Ron as he gave her a hug and a kiss.  
  
Sorry it took so long to post!! I'm really sorry!!!!!! Well anyway I still have to write the next chapter. Hope you liked this one! Thanks to:  
  
Mugglebornwitch2:huh? Think you reviewed for wrong story maybe. Thanks anyway! SugaAngel86: Lol thanks! Spunky: Thanks anyway. I'm only just turning 14 so I'm still learning. Ok.. Inu-Yashas-gurl-1: Yay! A new reader! Brunette_babe: Thanks! Strawberries and Blueberries: Thank you! I agree. 


	30. The Knight Bus, Weird People, and Treacl...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Ugh Do not sue me ! I repeat I do not Own Harry Potter!!! But Ron that's a different story lol*winks* I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Chapter 30 The Knight Bus, Weird People, and Treacle Tarts  
  
Ron and Hermione then walked outside. Ron looked over at Hermione; He had a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Uh Hermione how do we get the Knight bus here?" asked Ron, with his voice filled with puzzlement. Hermione looked thoughtful at this question. After a moment of silence Hermione spoke.  
  
"Perhaps its like what hitchhikers do."  
  
"Oh what are hitchhikers?" asked Ron.  
  
"People who hold out there thumb and waits for a car to pick them up and take them to where they need to go, its a way of transportation," explained Hermione.  
  
Ron then stuck out his thumb. All of a sudden it got cold, the wind was blowing fiercely. Hermione's hair was billowing around her. Then a huge shape was seen in the distance.  
  
This indeed was the Knight Bus. Stan Shunpike's voice filled the night, " Welcome to the Knight Bus, stick out your wand and you may aboard."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and got on the Knight Bus.  
  
"Where will we be taking you today?" Asked Stan.  
  
"Oh Hogwarts," said Hermione.  
  
"Hogwarts? Shouldn't you two have been on the Express then?" asked Stan obviously confused.  
  
"We missed it," explained Ron, in a simple manner.  
  
"Oi I nearly forgot you've got to pay 7 sickles to ride this here Knight Bus," said Stan upset for forgetting such a thing.  
  
"Oh," said Ron, then a look of horror crossed his face. He then looked over at Hermione, She understood this look.  
  
"Good thing I carry Wizard money around with me," said Hermione as she handed the money to Stan.  
  
*************************************************************************** "Thank'ee miss"  
  
Ron gave her a look of gratitude then kissed her. They then walked over to a bed and both got in. Lying beside each other, they sat in silence thinking over everything that has happened to them.  
  
But the silence didn't last too long. For from the stairs to the top floor came a mob of people. About half of them were screaming. Ron quickly out of the bed followed Hermione.  
  
After the mob of people came ONE single woman who looked sorta of like Tonks. This person had her arms full of Treacle Tarts and was throwing them at the people. Once the Treacle Tart hit one of them, it made their hair if they had any; go a wild color.  
  
The Tonks-look-alike was laughing her head off at what she was causing to happen. She then turned to Ron and Hermione, looked them over, and ran towards them.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
" Ron! Hermione!" she called excitedly. "Tonks?" said Hermione a little shocked and amazed. "Oi its me," Said Tonks. Ron just laughed and gave her a hug. "Good to see you," he said.  
  
Hermione then asked," What are you doing on the Knight bus tho?"  
  
"Following you and keeping an eye on you two," said Tonks with a twinkle in her eye. She gave Ron a small wink. "Oh"  
  
"Why were you throwing Treacle Tarts at those poor frightened people?" asked Ron while having a laughing fit.  
  
"Oh that was just for fun," said Tonks with a smile playing at her lips.  
  
"That sure was funny though," said Ron.  
  
Hermione just gave him a disapproving look.  
  
The Knight Bus would only take them as far as Hogsmead, so they got off and started walking towards Hogwarts. Tonks accompanied them to make sure they got there safe.  
  
They were near the Forbidden Forest, but something was not right, Hermione could feel it; but couldn't figure it out. Ron shifted uncomfortably.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione began to say something when Tonks moved in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Why are we heading that way, it's easier to go to the north," said Hermione uneasily.  
  
"Oh I know a shortcut," said Tonks smiling at them.  
  
It was beginning to get dark, but not a regular dark, an eerie unreal dark.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Thanks to all my fans!!!! Sorry it took so long to post just got back from my vacation! Went jet skiing. School starts the week after next week so don't get mad at me if I don't post anything in a while! I'll try to though.  
  
Mugglebornwitch2: lol Thanks! Plz keep reviewing!!  
  
Wicked Witch of Slytherin: Thanks! Always love new readers! (tell your friends lol!)  
  
Inu-Yashas-gurl-z: Thanks soo much!! Keep reviewing!!!!!  
  
Smilie ( chick: Thanks yeah I know.  
  
Bluemoon: Thanks I will! Still loyal as always.  
  
Strawberries and blueberries: Thanks! Please update your fanfic! I can't wait to read more!  
  
MalfoyHot: lol thanks. About the Truth or Dare Ron thing, my friend Jessica total wrote that part everything else was me though. Jessica has a sick mind lol. Eww Ron falling for Ginny, dude that would be sick. I'm going to put a twist in here somewhere with Ginny though. Not like the Vampire thing. That I'm doing something else with. Well please keep reviewing! Thanks again!  
  
EVERYONE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!!! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU!!! (Sorry for caps lock lol)  
  
~Alexis~ 


	31. Led into Trouble and Outbursts

Disclaimer: I do not own HARRY POTTER!!! I OWN RON! LOL J/K, I wish I did. But He's my cute dude who I would love to marry, so BACK OFF!!!!lol  
  
Chapter 31 Led into Trouble and Outbursts  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione, while thinking what is Tonks up too. Well whatever it was, it meant trouble Ron and Hermione could sense it. Was it just because of the Forest or was it Tonks? They got deep into the Forest, when they would've already been at Hogwarts by now. Hermione began thinking. What if this was an imposter and not the real Tonks, but a death eater?  
  
The Real Tonks wouldn't have hurt people for the fun of it. This had to be an imposter. This both worried and scared her. Hermione then nudged Ron and pointed at Tonks. Tonks had her back to them so she didn't know what was going on. Hermione had thrown Ron a look that said lets get out of here. Ron understood and they quietly tiptoed backwards, and then broke out in a run. Trees passed by them in a blur, all they were thinking about was getting to Hogwarts or at least Hogsmead.  
  
All of a sudden curses were being fired at them. They saw a person running behind them and it was not Tonks, it was Bellitrix Lestrage. "You cannot escape me this time!" yelled Bellitrix. "Crucio!" ************************************************************************  
  
The curse was aimed to hit Hermione but Ron had jumped in the way and was hit full-blown by the curse. Ron dropped to the ground withered in pain, he then screamed in agony. "Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron though was strong, he began fighting off the curse. Hermione was in agony watching him. Soon Ron fought it off, he grabbed Hermione's hand and ran as fast and as hard as he could. Hermione had trouble keeping up with him. Bellitrix was at their heels, this drove them faster. They never ran as fast as they were now in their entire lives.  
  
Bellitrix, enraged by their anger called out several curses and jinxes in hope of stopping Ron and Hermione. But none hit them Soon Ron and Hermione found themselves by Hagrid's hut. Bellitrix still hadn't reached them yet. Ron stood his ground right by Hermione. Bellitrix soon came into view. As soon as she got closer Ron and Hermione pointed their wands at her and said a jinx and hex at the same time. Bellitrix being hit with both of those fell down hard on the ground.  
  
She would be knocked out for at least 2 to 4 hours. Ron and Hermione then went to Hagrid's hut and banged hard on the door with their fists. Hagrid hearing their frantic cries quickly opened the door. "Hello Ron, Hermione," said Hagrid, cheerfully. "Hagrid, Bellitrix Lestrage blocked the platform so we used Knight Bus ," said Ron and continued from there with the story. Hagrid had stayed quiet the whole time but now he spoke, "Lets go get her."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione went out and did indeed find Bellitrix there unconscious. Ron said another stunning spell so she would stay asleep for at least another hour. Hagrid picked her up and they made their way to the castle. The feast was obliviously still going on. Hagrid pushed open the mighty mahogany doors. The Great Hall fell silent. The Sorting had been done and Dumbledore was in the middle of his speech when they barged in.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore Bellitrix." was all Hermione could get out before Dumbledore put up a hand to silence her. "Hagrid take Mrs.Lestrage up to my office, you know what to do," said Dumbledore, he then turned and looked at Hermione and Ron. "Mrs. Granger, Mr.Weasley would you two wait in my office please." "Yes Professor," said Hermione and Ron as they followed Hagrid out of the Great Hall.  
  
The whole way to the Headmaster's office they walked in silence, there was not much to say. Hagrid then put Lestrage into a chair and tied her with some ropes. "Well Ron, Hermione Dumbledore should be up soon," said Hagrid as he was turning to leave. "Hagrid what about Lestrage?" asked Ron, causing Hagrid to stop. "She should be fine I bound her tight," said Hagrid reassuringly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ron went over to where Bellitrix was tied up and searched her pockets to check for her wand. Ron took it and pocketed it. Hagrid left and Dumbledore entered. He looked over at where Lestrage was. "Good good," Dumbledore mumbled. Dumbledore then sat in a big leather chair behind his desk. Hermione looked over at Ron he had a look of deep thought and seriousness.  
  
"Please Mrs. Granger would u be so kind to tell me what happened," sad Dumbledore. Hermione took a deep breath and began. Dumbledore sat listening and thinking the whole time she talked. He nodded his head at some points where he completely understood what she was saying. Finally Hermione finished. "Must call to the Order together," muttered Dumbledore to himself. Dumbledore then looked up at them. "You two have gone through a lot tonight, go up to Gryffindor common room, I'll send some Dinner up," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes sir," said Ron with a grin on his face. If it dealt with food, Ron was happy. The way he eats you've got to wonder where he stores it. Dumbledore turned to his cabinet and started rummaging through it. Ron and Hermione thinking this was a sign for them to leave got up pushed in their chairs and left Dumbledore's office. Ron's stomach gave a loud growl as they were walking up to the Fat Lady. The Fat lady looked suspicious at them. (Ron and Hermione had been holding hands.) Not noticing the look they were being given Hermione gave the password. "Twinkle Toes" The Portrait swung open.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"How did you know the password?" asked Ron completely puzzled. "Ron we are Prefects you should know the password," said Hermione while rolling her eyes. Delicious smells filled the air as they walked in. Sitting on top of a back table was treacle tarts, goblets of butter beer, a big chicken, and some bowls of vegetables. Ron's mouth dropped open. He was completely famished. He ran with all his strength to the table.  
  
Hermione just laughed and followed him. They had some time before everyone got out of dinner, so they sat there enjoying each other's company. Hermione was completely stuff went and sat on an armchair by the fire. The Fires at Hogwarts were most unusual. These fires turned different shades of blue and danced. In it you could see little Sprites. Hermione sat entranced by the fire just staring at it. Ron had stopped eating but didn't move.  
  
He was not entranced by the fire, but by Hermione. Her still form, her eyes full of fire and compassion, and the peacefulness that surrounded her. Ron could not stop staring. He couldn't help thinking he was the luckiest guy on earth, to be dating a goddess. Hermione as if coming out of her trance lifted her head up and looked at Ron, he looked down and blushed, and Ron walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione went and sat in his lap. She laid her head down on his shoulder and placed a hand on his chest. Ron leaned a little. Hermione could hear the sound of Ron's heartbeat and knew their hearts were joined. Were they Soul mates? Wondered Hermione. Ron of course wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about how close Hermione was and if her skin kept touching him he would do something they both would regret. It was all those hormones that did it! Curse Puberty! Thought Ron. Ron looked down and noticed Hermione had fallen asleep. He sighed and laid his head on her head. If you didn't know them you would say they looked cute, but if u did you would be disgusted. While this little nap things were different at dinner especially for Ginny and Harry.  
  
Harry was sitting next to Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Ginny sat in a group of Lavender and Parvarti that sat right next to Harry. There was too much awkwardness between him and Ginny. I don't know what to do about her anymore, thought Harry. That whole vampire thing really crept me out. But I do love her. A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. " Harry old chap!" exclaimed Seamus. "Are you going to eat that?" asked Seamus pointing to the chicken leg on Harry's plate. "Nope go ahead and take it," said Harry as Seamus reached over and took his chicken leg.  
  
"Thanks Man," said Seamus with his mouth full. Ginny sat through dinner in silence. In her head thoughts swam around. Why is he like this around me? Is it cause I'm a vampire? I'm Ron's sister? Ugh! I can't take this thought Ginny angrily. Ginny suddenly jumped up from the table and angrily glared at Harry. " I can't take this anymore! What the fuck is your problem?" yelled Ginny at Harry. Harry looked shocked at this sudden outburst. Ginny then took her cup of Pumpkin juice and poured it on Harry's face. Harry was too speechless to say anything,. Ginny turned on her heel and stormed out of the Great Hall. Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked at Harry strangely. Should I go after her? Thought Harry.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews!!!! Love u all lol! PLEASE REVIEW MORE!!! I love feedback!! Was this chapter any good? I made it way longer than the others!!! Anyway thanks!!!!! Thanks too:  
  
Wicked Witch of Slytherin: LOL Thank you!!! You'll see lol  
  
Whippy Bird: New Reader!!! Yes!!! Thank you soo much!!  
  
Mugglebornwitch2: Thanks as always!!!  
  
Anundercovernewsie: Another new reader!! Thanks!!!!  
  
Ice Princess12: Loved your story!!! It was awesome!!! Thanks I'll try to add a little bit more of Ginny and Harry. Was this Chapter ok?  
  
THANKS EVERY1!!!!! PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!!!!!!  
  
~Alexis~ 


	32. Maybe back together? Maybe notRoom Servi...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR HARRY POTTER!! I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN THEM!!!! SO DO NOT SUE!!!!! PLUS I'm POOR LOL.  
  
Chapters 32 maybe back together? Maybe not.. Room service?  
  
Harry took action against his mind and followed his heart. He ran down the never-ending hallways as fast as he could. Everywhere he looked he could not find Ginny. He checked the library, some empty classrooms, common room, even the girl's dormitories! Harry thought quickly," Where haven't I looked?" I haven't looked in the Quidditch Pitch. Harry decided to go there to check on her. He ran into the Quidditch field and looked in every direction. She was not here.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" yelled Harry to himself.  
  
Harry then left and tried another place. What he didn't know was that Ginny indeed was at the Quidditch Pitch. She was under the stands crying. She did hear Harry scream "Bloody hell!" A shiver ran down Ginny's back. "Why did this have to happen to me?" thought Ginny. "Ugh! Life is so unfair!(She said this out loud)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Don't you know it," said a voice behind her. It was a cold and jeering sort of voice. Ginny immediately knew who it was. "Draco!" exclaimed Ginny. "Why in the hell are you here?" "Awe breakup with Potty?" sneered Malfoy. "Shut up!" yelled Ginny. She could feel her cheeks flush with the color of anger. "Well anyway I've come on Business," said Draco. "Business?" spat Ginny. "Yes on you getting Potty back." Said Malfoy, who had a disgusted look on his face. "Now why would you do that?" asked Ginny who had one eyebrow raised in suspicion.  
  
"Orders," said Draco in an annoyed voice. "Uh huh right," said Ginny in disbelief. "I have to pretend to be your boyfriend." Said Draco. He looked like he was about to puke as he said those words. "What?!?!" exclaimed Ginny. "No!!" Ginny looked at Draco in absolute horror. "Look I'm not happy about this either," said Draco.  
  
"How will this help me get Harry back?" asked Ginny. This was all too much for her; she was finding it hard to believe. Sure Draco had a very NICE body, and was HOT, but he's EVIL! "Well.its complicated." "I'll do it," said Ginny. "Oh my god!! What am I doing?" thought Ginny. Why did I just say that? "ok great, now we have to walk around and act like we are dating," said Draco. Draco then put his arm around Ginny and they walked out from under the stands, Harry however had given up hope and was walking back to the common room, But he was stopped before he got there by a very wrong sight in his eyes!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There in Draco's arms was Ginny Weasley! Harry had to do a double take.(LOL) Ginny looked over at him. Harry stormed over there and punched Malfoy in the nose. "Harry!" exclaimed Ginny in shock. "You stay the hell away from her! She's not your girlfriend!" Yelled Harry. Draco looked at Harry then to Ginny. "Oh but she is," said Draco with a smirk on his face. Harry looked at Ginny. "Is this true?" asked Harry in disbelief. Ginny just nodded.  
  
"Bloody hell!" yelled Harry as he then stormed off to the common room. Draco was holding his nose and made noises of pain while Ginny stood there in shock. "I'm so sorry Draco," said Ginny. Draco just looked at her. "Aren't you going to go after him?" asked Draco in a muffled voice. "Huh?" said Ginny confused, as she took off running in the direction Harry Had. This left Draco standing alone with a bloody nose.  
  
While all this was going on, Ron and Hermione were fast asleep in the common room. But not for long for a very missed guest had soon entered the common room. Using his big eyes he stared at them. This of course was Dobby. Ron soon awoke up seeing those huge sparkling eyes right in his face. "Ah!!" yelled Ron. Ron rubbed his eyes and looked right at Dobby again. "Dobby?" "I'm so sorry Master Easley, Dobby mean no harm," said Dobby anxiously, as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
He then started jumping up and down. "Shh! What is it Dobby?" asked Ron. "Dobby knows things. Bad things about old family. Very bad people. Things about Harry Potter." Said Dobby rather quickly. "Things we don't know already?" asked Ron looking curious but confused at the same time. "Yes Harry's Easley," said Dobby looking at the floor. Hermione then lifted her head from Ron's chest. She looked very confused. "Ron what's going on?" Hermione then noticed Dobby. "Hello Dobby," she said politely. "How's Winky?"  
  
"She's fine ermine Granger, Master Potter's other best friend." "Dobby back to the Malfoys what were you going to tell us?" asked Ron impatiently. "Master Malfoy hates Harry Potter, plans to attack really soon. War shall begin," said Dobby rather quickly. Hermione looked shaken, but deep down she knew this would be happening soon with the Dark Lord arisen to power again. This war had been on everyone's minds; it was impossible not to think about. Harry especially thought about it. He was the center of it all.  
  
Hermione and Ron didn't have it as bad as Harry. Harry was like 16(I'm guessing) and had more burdens than anyone his age. Even people in there 50's never had to deal with what he had to and were going too. Hermione was looking really confused. What was going on before she could say anything to Dobby? Dobby said that he must have been going. Hermione looked to Ron for some answers. He just shook his head and said "You'll understand more when I explain it to Harry." Hermione just nodded.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was having problems of his own. Why would Ginny say that but turn right around and go out with Malfoy? Everything he knew was crashing down upon him. Harry had run down the hallways just not wanting to face Ginny or Ron and Hermione. It was just too hard.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Strawberries and Blueberries: WOW I updated that like 10 minutes ago(meaning the time I updated lol) and you already reviewd! That is soo kool! Thanks!!!!! As always u r very loyal!!  
  
Annie: Thanks so much!! Its great to hear you say that! More is on the way!!!  
  
Princess Punky: THANKS!!!!!  
  
Stevethecool: First of all I'm only 14. I'm not a walking dictionary. You only commented on the spelling but what about the story? I know I suck at spelling. Obviously u r a perfectionist. No offense. Please only comment about the story not my grammar and spelling.  
  
Mystical Moonstar: LOL THANKS!!! Yay!!! A new reader lol!!  
  
Whippy Bird: Thanks so much!! I know he can be a git sometimes but mainly that's Ron's job. I totally love Ron lol. I'll try to make it longer I can't guarantee anything though.  
  
Samantha: Glad to know you love it! Have no fear more is on the way!!  
  
Mugglebornwitch2: Thanks! Yeah well they were on their way to Hogwarts go figure lol. 


	33. Issues,The Ghost,and murder!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!! Or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HARRY POTTER! I wish I owned Ron though; he is so hot and dreamy! The Knight in shining Armor*Sigh*  
  
Anywhoo Sorry for not updating sooner, life has been hectic and busy lately. Hope this chapter doesn't suck. I've been having trouble moving this story along. Hope ya'll aren't mad at me either about not updating sooner. Anywayz on with the story!  
  
Chapter 33 Handling Issuses, The Ghost, and a murder?!?!  
  
Everyone seemed to be looking for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at least. Ginny had to right her wrong. She didn't think Harry would forgive her anytime soon. Ron and Hermione had to tell Harry something to but felt it would have to wait; for indeed this was a subject that Harry very much hated. This subject of course was Voldemort. Harry didn't want to be found, but others wanted to find him. He decided he was bored of wandering the hallways and decided to go walk by the lake. As soon as he got there, it was storming out. The sky was Pitch black, lightning struck, and you could see the light flashes. The thunder was intense. Harry looked on at the lake. Waves crashed and rolled. It looked like a battlefield where you could not see the wounded or the dead only the never-ending fields of waves. This intrigued Harry, it also calmed him down.  
  
Ron and Hermione then ran up to him.  
  
"Not now you guys" said Harry. "Umm ok," said Ron after looking rather confused. "What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione, she too looked worried. "Everything", said Harry with Rage.  
  
They didn't have anything to say about this. Both deciding this was not a good time to tell him their news. Harry could deal with Voldemort later; He already had the world upon his shoulders. Ron turned and walked back to the castle. Hermione just lingered a bit.  
  
"Harry, you really should come inside, we don't want you sick," said Hermione with a worried expression on her face.  
  
Harry just looked at her, and followed her up to the castle. On the way up to the castle as they walked beside each other, there was a deadly silence. Hermione looked as if she wanted to say something but closed her mouth and didn't. The silence was uneasy but there was an understanding between them in their thoughts that it was best not to say anything at the moment.  
  
When they reached the Castle, Harry went straight up to the common room as fast as he could. He couldn't deal with taking the chance of seeing Ginny there, and for her stopping to try and explain everything to him. He just couldn't hear her explanation at this point at least not right now. After he reached the Gryffindor common room Harry went straight up to the 6th year boy's dormitories. Harry lay on top of his bed arms folded behind his head, with the curtains draped around him; staring at the ceiling. Thoughts swirled around in his head like a pensive, it hurt him to think. Ron and Hermione sat down at one of the back tables to play a game of Wizard's chess. With Harry in the dormitories Hermione and Ron were concentrating on other things that were on their minds more like each other. Harry lost in his own thoughts didn't hear the door click open to the boy's dormitories. The person that was last on his list to talk to enter the room. This person of course was Ginny. Ginny gave him a pleading look; her face held sorrow as she walked over to his bed and then sat down. Harry wouldn't even look at her, he continued to stare at the ceiling then stared at the wall that faced his bed. It was as if he was having a staring contest with the wall.  
  
"Harry please." pleaded Ginny. "What do you want? I thought you were now Mrs. Draco Malfoy," sneered Harry, his hear full of rage and sorrow, but more rage than sorrow. He had lost his girl, the one he loved to his sworn enemy. "Harry don't be like that, let me explain," said Ginny searching for her words. "And why should I? There's nothing more for you to explain I saw everything and heard everything," said Harry in disbelief.  
  
Ginny knew Harry would be like this, but she didn't know how to reply to this response. So she just sat there with her arms limp at their sides. Ginny then did something to break that uneasy silence that filled the air around Harry's bed that enveloped them into eeriness.  
  
"Would you just shut it for once and listen to me!"  
  
Ginny's yell was so loud Ron and Hermione heard it down in the common room. They gave each other confused than knowing looks. Students from around the common room were all looking at Ron and Hermione as if they were able to see the answer on their faces. Usually it was Hermione and Ron's fights that were heard all over Gryffindor tower. It was very rare though to see Ginny and Harry fight, but when they do; it has to be over a major issue. Up in the boy's dormitories, Ginny sat looking at Harry with tears in her eyes that soon unleashed tiny droplets that slid down her cheeks leaving stains. Harry than felt the ice that had enveloped over his heart melts as he watched his love cry. He very much wanted to hold her then, but he restrained himself for he remembered she was no longer his to hold. Watching Ginny cry made Harry's heart break even more, thoughts depressing thoughts soon filled his head once more.  
  
"Harry I made a huge mistake. I made a deal with Malfoy. He was pretending to go out with me; I wanted to make you jealous. Malfoy seemed ok with the idea, but then again he was also the one to suggest it. It was quite weird; I have no clue why he needed us back together, when usually his main goal is breaking us up. This is why I've been with Malfoy more often. We were pretending to go out to make you jealous and to want to go back out with me." said Ginny in a rush, she had to get all those statements outta of her head before she started stuttering and forgetting what she was going to say. She was that nervous.  
  
Harry put out his arms and enveloped Ginny in an embrace.  
  
"Ginny you have always had me since the first day we made eye contact. You don't need to make me jealous just for me to go back out with you. Going back out with you was intention. I can never stay mad at you for long, for you are irresistible and I love you." Ginny looked up at him and smiled, then laid her head back on his chest listening to his rapid heartbeats and taking in his particular smell.  
  
"God I missed you," said Harry. He looked extremely happy and contempt, he let out a sigh. " Wanna go down to the common room now?" Ginny smiled and looked up into his emerald eyes " Yes of course". Harry then slipped his hand into her's and they walked don to the common room.  
  
Ron of course had beaten Hermione in their game of Wizards chess, he always does. But Hermione never turned down a challenge. When Harry and Ginny walked down the stairs hand-in-hand everything and everyone in the common room seemed more at peace. It was a really good feeling. Hermione looked over at Ron, he looked as if in deep thought which was truly unusual for Ron. Ron was thinking about the little girl from the summer at the Burrow. Why had she pointed in the direction of his closet? It all confused him. He hadn't thought about this girl in a long while, it just didn't seem like most of the time that anything reminded him of that particular subject. Would he soon see another appearance of this little girl? So many questions Ron wanted answered. Many that would yet to be answered and some that may not be answered. Everyone will soon find out anyway, for eventually it happens. Ron hadn't noticed that Hermione was staring at him, trying to figure out what was weighing heavily on his mind. Hermione knew him better than anyone else well besides Ginny. But that was only because him and Ginny have had a close relationship ever since they were little toddlers. That was a strong bond that could and never will be broken, or at least it was very unlikely.  
  
Hermione was about to ask Ron what was on his mind, when Colin Creevey ran into the common room in a state of distress. Ron was quickly removed from his thoughts and paid more attention to what Colin was trying to tell everyone in between pants.  
  
"*Pant* Mc Gonagal.. in trouble..*Pant* can't breathe.Snape.*Pant*" said Colin with heavy breathing from running so hard. " Out with it lad!" yelled Seamus in frustration. " Snape is crushing Professor Mc Gonagal's lungs and she can't breathe! Her eyes were nearly popped out of their sockets!" Harry's eyes widened so did everyone else's'. Harry's reflexes in his brain were quicker than anyone else he yelled" Ron Run and get Professor Dumbledore you have long legs and can run faster than any of us! Hurry!" Ron quickly ran out of the common room as fast he could and didn't stop till he got to Dumbledore's office. Harry was then rushing off to the Dungeons with Hermione and Ginny in hot pursuit right after him.  
  
Hmmmm Wonders. what's going to happen next??? LOL REVIEW!!!!!!! OH yeah by the way I wrote this story before the 5th book came out and I like my story the way it is so I'm not changing it so it fits with the book. It's my own piece of work just using J.K Rowling's characters. I read the 5th book in an hour on the day it came out so yeah I know what truly happens, but I like my story it has a different plot going on to it that would defiantly not fit the 5th book so bear with me! AGAIN REVIEW~!!!!!  
  
~Alexis~ 


End file.
